Kingdom Warriors
by Future Keybearer
Summary: This story takes place 19 years after KH2. There is a new keybearer, and he and his friends are on a journy to save the worlds.
1. The Rise of a new Keybearer

**Chapter 1**

It was quiet Traverse Town. A young man walked the streets alone. His name was Zoran. He has lived in Traverse Town his entire life, and has spent most of it wishing for more adventure.

He was about to meet up with his best friend. Then he heard a scream come from somewhere. He followed the screaming to find someone surrounded by dark creatures. He told the person, "Run for it. I'll handle these guys." The dark creatures attacked him. When he put up his arm in defense, the Kingdom Key appeared in his hands. He used the keyblade to fight off the dark creatures.

After they were all defeated, Zoran continued to meet his friend. A girl stood by a building waiting for him. She said with a laugh, "What took you so long? Trying to decide whether or not you wanted to lose to me again?" Zoran replied, "Give me a break Erika. I had to make a side trip to help someone." Erika said, "Oh really? What did you do?"

Zoran answered trying to sound impressive, "I protected the guy. Fought off some sort of dark creatures." Erika said with amusement, "Please, you can't even beat me." Zoran looked at her and said, "But this was different though. Some key shaped weapon appeared in my hand. I'd show you, but for some reason I can't make it appear again." As he said this, he tried to make the keyblade appear in his hand. Erika gave him a surprised look and asked, "Did you say, 'a key shaped weapon'?" Zoran nodded his head. Erika responded, "Okay. Get yourself a weapon. It's time for some battle training." Erika pulled out a wooden bow from behind her back, and got ready to use it like a staff.

Before Zoran could get a weapon out, more of the dark creatures appeared out of nowhere. Then, the Kingdom Key appeared in Zoran's hands. He turned to Erika and said, "Believe me now?" She pulled an arrow from behind her back, getting ready to shoot. Suddenly, her bow started to emit a strange light. It transformed from being made of wood, to being made of silver, with a gold string. She said, "How about we use these guys for battle practice?"

After all of the dark creatures were destroyed, the keyblade disappeared once again, as did Erika's bow.

Erika stood up from her battle stance and said, "Well, looks like I was right." Zoran looked confused. "About what?" he asked. "The keyblade of course. Zoran still looked confused.

Erika rolled her eyes and said, " Let me explain. That weapon you were just using, it's called the keyblade. The Kingdom Key to be more exact. Little is known about its origins. But what is known is that it can lock and unlock virtually anything. It is also the preferred weapon of choice for fighting against the heartless, those dark creatures we fought just now. The keyblade chooses its wielder. And the wielder of the Kingdom Key, is said to be the leader of the Kingdom Warriors. Zoran asked, "Who are the Kingdom Warriors?"

Erika continued her explanation, "They are a group of people who are chosen by the Kingdom Weapons, like the keyblade or the Kingdom Bow that appeared in my hands." Zoran asked, "How do you know all this?" Erika answered, "Because my father studied Kingdom Hearts, and all of its relations. I often helped him with his research. But if the all the Kingdom Weapons are choosing new wielders, then the worlds are in more danger than ever.

Zoran sighed and said, "Okay, you lost me again. What do you mean by, 'the worlds'?" Erika was starting to get frustrated. She thought, '_How did he get to be the leader?_' She explained to him, "You know how we always believed there were other worlds out there besides just Traverse Town? Well look up at the stars. Each and every one of them is a different world."

Zoran thought about this for a moment, "If the worlds are in danger, then it's up to us to save them." Erika said, "Not just us. We have to find the other Kingdom Warriors so they can help."

Zoran asked, "How exactly do we save the worlds?" Erika answered, "Simple. We stop the people who are trying to throw the worlds in utter darkness. And the best way to do that, is to lock the keyholes of each world." Zoran had another question, "What's the deal with the keyholes?" Erika said, "The keyholes are the portal to the center of each world. If you lock them with the keyblade, then no one can get in and overrun the world with darkness." "Any idea where the keyhole for this world is?" Zoran asked. Erika was getting infuriated with all of Zoran's questions. She answered, "No one knows the location of any keyhole. Besides, we don't have to worry about ours. It was lock by the last keybearer years ago. Any more questions?!!"

"Just one. How are we supposed to get out of Traverse Town? We have no form of space travel." After Zoran said that, something started to fall from the sky. Whatever it was, it was hot, and coming down fast. It landed not too far away from the two of them.

They looked at it and saw that it was a gummi ship.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	2. Journey's Start

**Chapter 2**

A door on the gummi ship opened. Out jumped a little koala like creature with blue fur. He stood on the side of the ship and sniffed around. Not knowing whether or not it was friend or foe, Zoran summoned the keyblade to his hand. When the ball of blue fur saw the Kingdom Key, it jumped up in the air. The creature landed on Zoran's face, making him fall backwards.

It then started to lick Zoran's face all over. Erika started to laugh and said, "Well, at least we know it doesn't intend on hurting us." "Okay. You can stop licking me now," Zoran said, while trying to pull the creature off his face. "Sorry." Zoran and Erika where shocked. The thing actually talked.

"My name Stitch," it said, "I Kingdom Warrior too." Erika asked, "Really. What weapon do you wield?" "I wield Kingdom Blaster." He then made a gun like weapon appear in his hand. In its own way, it kind of resembled the keyblade. "My creator, Jumba, tell me all about Kingdom Warriors. He said that Stitch need to find other Kingdom Warriors so that I could help them save worlds."

"So now we have a way to go to other worlds!" Zoran said excitedly. Erika was standing by the gummi ship. She said to them, "I don't think so. This ship looks pretty well damaged from the crash." Stitch's long ears drooped down as he said, "Sorry." Zoran said, "No worries. I know the best mechanic in this, and probably any world. He owns an accessory shop on the first district. I'm sure he can fix this thing." Stitch started to jump with joy as Zoran started to lead the way.

When they made it inside the accessory shop, they saw a man wearing a bandana with silver yet blonde hair behind the counter. Zoran said to him, "Hey Cid. What's up?" The man turned around to see who was talking to him. Once he saw, he said, "Well, Zoran. What can I do for ya?" Zoran said, "Cid, we need your mechanical expertise."

Zoran, Erika, and Stitch showed Cid to the gummi ship. Erika asked, "Think you can fix it?" Cid laughed and said, "Can I fix it? If I can build one of these from scratch, I'm sure I can fix the simple damages to this thing."

After about an hour, the gummi was up and running. It was like it was never damaged. "I told you he was a great mechanic," Zoran said with pride. Cid said to the three of them, "All right. I got this thing into working order so it will fly without a problem. Just, there is a spare engine. I've never seen anything like it." Stitch said, "That probably hyper drive." "Well, if you say so," Cid said, "I've got to get back to the shop. Happy travels."

Stitch said to Erika and Zoran, "Before we go on journey, we need stop at Jumba's lab." "Why do we need to do that?" Zoran asked. "He tell us how to find Kingdom Warriors. And he can fix hyper drive." "Sounds like a plan."

When the three got into the cockpit, Stitch headed for the driver's seat. Before he could make it, Zoran grabbed him and said, "Oh no you don't. You're not driving that crash landing." "But, Stitch only one know how to drive." Zoran sat down in the driver's seat, "How hard could it be?" Zoran looked at the controls. He knew he had it figured out.

The gummi started to hover above the ground. Then, it took off.

After two hours of flying, and listening to Stitch talk about his island home world, they finally made it. Stitch jumped on the wind shield and said, "There, on asteroid. Jumba's lab."

After landing, Zoran entered the lab saying, "Hello? Anybody home?" Then they heard an explosion and saw a smoke cloud come from the next room. They ran inside to see an oversized man with four eyes laying on the floor. They ran next to him to help him up. "Are you okay?" Erika asked.

The man took off his goggles and yelled into the air, "Ha ha! It worked! The formula for exploding saliva for new experiment is success!" After calming down a bit, he saw Stitch and said, "626, you're back so soon." Stitch jumped into Jumba's arms and said, "Jumba. These are Stitch's friends. They Kingdom Warriors too." Jumba put Stitch down and said, "I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet the two of you. But if you don't mind, why are you here?" "Stitch said you Zoran answered.

"Well, it's simple to find the Kingdom Warriors. And for the hyper drive, it is not important. Besides, you do not want 626 activating hyper drive at random. Last time he did that he ended up on island world and caused utter mayhem. As for finding Kingdom Warriors, in each world you go to, look for a person with a strong heart and carries a Kingdom Weapon." Erika asked, "How do we know when we've found all the Kingdom Warriors?" Jumba answered, "Also simple. There are seven Kingdom Weapons thus, seven wielders."

"Okay, Thanks." As Zoran, Erika, and Stitch headed for the gummi ship, Jumba said to them, "Before you go, there is something you should know. There are worlds that have a strict no technology rule. You will not be able to bring any form of technology or machinery. Also there is a three outsider limit to most worlds. Some worlds may allow more than three of you into at once." "Thanks again Jumba, we better get going," Erika said.

As the gummi took off, Jumba waved them goodbye and wished them luck on their journey.

**

* * *

**

Now, I respond to anyone who reviewed.

**lazylazy****: Sorry about the names. I admit that Zoran's name was supposed to be like Sora's, but Erika's name wasn't supposed to be like Kairi's.**

**Please review.**


	3. An Emperor's Problem

**Chapter 3**

As the trio flew through space, Zoran asked, "So, were do you guys think we should go first?"

Zoran flew the ship over a world with a huge golden palace and a hillside village. Erika said, "According to the computer, this world is called 'Kuzco's Empire.' It's one of the worlds with a no technology rule, so we should probably find a place to hide the gummi." Stitch said, "No need. Zoran, press anchor button. It keeps ship in place." Zoran pushed the button as instructed. "Now, we go to teleport panel. It beam us down to world." Zoran asked him, "If that's possible, then why didn't you do that when you came to Traverse Town?" Stitch answered, "What fun would that be?"

Meanwhile, down on the world, a lama stands near a gorge staring at the place. A man stands next to him and says, "Without that bridge up, it's going to be at least three days to the palace." The lama said, "Any chance of you carrying me?" The man answered, "Not likely."

The trio was beamed down into a lama pasture. Stitch went up to a lama preparing to mess with it. The lama said, "Don't you dare blue boy." Stitch jumped back yelling. "What's wrong Stitch?" Erika asked. Stitch answered, "Demon lama!!" The lama yelled, "No no. I'm not a demon lama. I'm the emperor."

Zoran looked concerned and said, "The locals made a lama their emperor?" The lama said, "No. You see, I was a human. Emperor Kuzco. But my royal advisor turned me into a lama in an attempt to rule my kingdom. Now I've got to find the guy who was going to help me get back to the palace and apologize." "What for?" Stitch asked. "Well……."

_**Flashback**_

_A man pulls Kuzco out of a restaurant. "Hey. What are you doing?!" Kuzco yelled. The man said, "Look there's this big guy and an old woman looking for you." Kuzco stopped him and asked, "Wait, was this woman scary beyond all reason." The man nodded saying, "Oh yeah." Kuzco got excited and said, "That's Yzma and Kronk. I'm saved!" The man tried to explain, "Listen to me; they're not here to save you." Kuzco completely not listening said, "Listen, you've been great. I can take it from here." The man grabbed him and said, "No you can't" Kuzco said to him, "Oh I see how it is. You don't want to help me. You want to keep me stranded out here, forever." The man said, "Fine!" and stormed away._

_**Flashback end**_

"Afterward, I realized that Pacha was telling the truth. Now I feel guilty about it. Which is new for me." "Well. I never would of expected it," said a voice. It was Pacha. "Pacha, I just wanted to say…" Before Kuzco could finish, Pacha gestured him to stop and said, "So, you tired of being a lama?" Crying, Kuzco answered, "Yes!!!!"

As the group headed for the palace, Zoran asked, "What do you need us to do?" Pacha answered, "You said you were warriors. Well we need someone who can fight their way into the palace." When they made it to the palace, they saw that it was guarded by heartless. Zoran said, "You guys go into the palace. We'll meet you in there after beating these heartless."

Later, they made it into Yzma's secret lab. Stitch opened a cabinet to see tons of magic potions. "Look. It must be one of these." They looked around, but couldn't find the potion to turn Kuzco back into a human. "Oh my," said a voice from behind, "looking for this?" An old woman held up the potion that they were looking for. "Kuzco gasped saying, "Yzma." Erika said, "That's Yzma?!" Zoran looked at Yzma disgusted and said, "Wow. She is scary beyond all reason."

Kuzco said, "Okay, I admit it. I haven't been as nice as I could of. But, Yzma, you really want to kill me?" Yzma gave an evil smile and said, "Just think of it as, you're being let go. Your life is headed in a different direction." A man named Kronk said, "Hey, that's just what he said to you when you got fired." Yzma growled and said, "I know. It's called cruel irony." Zoran summoned the keyblade and said, "All right Yzma, give us the vial." Upon being asked this, Yzma gave an evil laugh.

Then, out of nowhere, a chandelier fell on top of Yzma. But, her thin body just went right through it. Kronk said, "Huh. That usually works." Yzma got mad and said, "And so does this." As she said this, she pulled a lever. Then, a trap door opened under Kronk causing him to fall in.

Afterwards, Stitch tried to grab the vial from Yzma, but it never left her hand. Then the two of them, along with Kuzco and Pacha, got into a fight for the vial. Kuzco eventually rammed Yzma into her potion cabinet, making her drop the vial. She then decided to throw all the vials on the floor. Everyone was trying to figure out which one was the potion to turn Kuzco into a human. It was hard considering Yzma never labeled the vials. She then yelled "Heartless! Get them!" Zoran said, "Don't worry; we can take 'em." Pacha said, "No. There're to many to fight. Let's just take them all."

They started to run with all the potions in hand. As they tried to make their escape, they made Kuzco drink all the potions to see which one would make him human. They had ended up turning him into a turtle, a bird, and a whale. When he got turned into a whale, the bridge that they were standing on gave out, making everyone fall into a large tub of water. Erika gave Kuzco one more potion that turned him back into a lama.

Then, the water started to drain out; leading them to the outside of the palace they had to hang on to the wall, to avoid falling to their doom.

Yzma said to her heartless, "What are you waiting for. After them!" The heartless then jumped down after them. But, they fell to their doom. Yzma got infuriated and concocted a plan to get down there. As she executed her idea, Zoran, Erika, Stitch, Kuzco, and Pacha made their way up the palace wall. When they got to a safe spot, Zoran said, "All right. There's only two left. It has to be one of these." Yzma came flying from below and knocked the vials out of Pacha's hands. She accidentally made one explode on her. At first, she seemed to be a mighty force, maybe even a strong heartless. But it turned her into a little kitten.

Stitch grabbed the remaining vial and said, "I take that." He handed it to Kuzco as Pacha said, "This is the one. This will change you back."

Then Yzma started to claw at Kuzco's face. When the others tried to help, Yzma just clawed them. Pacha fell off the platform they were on. He grabbed on to a ledge down below. He yelled to Kuzco, "Drink the potion." Zoran realized that Kuzco was no longer holding the vial. He said, "Kuzco, what did you do with the potion?" A small squeaky voice said, "Looking for this?" It was Yzma. Zoran summoned the keyblade and said, "Give it back Yzma." When she wouldn't cooperate, Zoran beat her with the keyblade. She and the vial went flying.

Kuzco went down after the vial. Pacha was losing his grip. Seeing how close Kuzco was, he yelled for him to come help. Kuzco said, "Be right there. Gimme a minute." He was trying to reach the vial. Zoran, Erika and Stitch tried to get to Pacha but they knew they wouldn't make it. Erika yelled to Kuzco, "Which is more important, that potion, or saving your friend?" Kuzco then and there, made the most important decision of his life. Just before Pacha fell, Kuzco saved his life.

Yzma grabbed the vial and said, "Ah ha ha ha. I win." Stitch body slammed her, making her drop the potion. Pacha caught it.

Zoran, Erika, and Stitch made it down to them. Pacha opened the vial and gave it to Kuzco. Kuzco said, "Well, see ya on the other side." Then Kuzco was no longer a lama, he had returned to being an emperor. Kuzco said, "Thanks. To everyone." Erika said, "Just glad we could help."

As the trio left the palace, Stitch looked back and said, "Zoran, keyhole." Zoran looked and saw a keyhole on the palace. The keyblade appeared on his hand. He pointed it at the keyhole and a white light shot out of the tip. The keyhole was locked.

"Well," Zoran said, "looks like it's time to go." Then they were beamed back up to the gummi ship.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	4. The Festival of Fools

**Chapter 4**

The trio of Zoran, Erika, and Stitch continued their journey through the worlds. They came upon a new world.

Erika said, "The computer says that this world is called, Notre Dame Square. Once again, no technology rule."The three got on the teleportation pad, and beamed themselves down to the world.

They got beamed next to a giant church. They saw a crowd gathered up watching something. A man was holding on to a post. Zoran figured that he was up there to get a better view. Stitch had a similar idea. He jumped up on top of Zoran's head so he could see what was happening.

A group of tall people in cloaks came walking into the street. They sang a song while walking.

"_Come one. Come all.  
Leave your loops and milking stools,  
Coop the hens and pen the mules.  
Come one. Come all!  
Close the churches and the schools,  
It's the day for breaking rules  
Come and join the Feast of Fools!!!"_

As they sang the final words, the man hanging on to the post fell off, and a court jester slid out on his knees from under the cloaked men as confetti fell from the sky.

Zoran got an exited look on his face and said, "Awesome. I love festivals!" Erika looked around and said, "Don't get exited yet Zoran. We're missing someone." Zoran realized that she was right. Stitch was no longer on his head. "He must have gone off to enjoy the festival. Let's split up and look for him," Zoran recommended. "Then we can have some fun."

Zoran and Erika went into the crowd to look for Stitch. Zoran asked around, "Has anyone seen my…. um…. dog? He's blue, has long ears and…." He stopped when he saw Erika holding Stitch in her arms. "Found him," Erika said.

Luckily enough, they were right by a stage as a show was starting. The jester called Clopin sang,

"_Come one. Come all.  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance.  
See the myst'ry and romance.  
Come one. Come all.  
See the finest girl in France,  
Make an entrance to entrance.  
Dance la Esmeralda  
Dance!"_

On the final word, Clopin threw something on the stage that made a red smoke cloud appear. When the smoke cleared, Clopin was gone. And in his place was a beautiful woman dressed in red.

She danced to the appeal of many men, including Zoran and Stitch. Erika saw the revolting look on their faces. She threw Stitch and Zoran's face hard. Stitch climbed up on top of Zoran's head and continued to watch Esmeralda dance.

When she finished, everyone threw gold coins on the stage. Clopin climbed back on the stage and sang,

"_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!  
So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing  
For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! _

_Ugly folk, forget your shyness. _

_You could soon be called Your Highness!"_

The crowd joined in and sang,

"_Put your foulest features on display  
Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!"_

As Clopin and Esmeralda pulled people onto the stage, Erika said, "Why don't you go up there Zoran? You've got the face for it." Zoran gave a sarcastic laugh and said, "Very funny."

Esmeralda pulled the masks off of the people lined up on the stage. Each one of them tried to give the ugliest face they could make. But as each man tried, the crowd just moaned in disapproval, and a little goat rammed them off the stage. When she got to the last man, she tried to pull of his mask and realized, it wasn't a mask. It was his true face. The crowd started to get frightened by the man's hideous appearance. Zoran said, "He doesn't look that bad. Sure, he could look better, but he could look worse too."

Clopin said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is. Quasimoto, the hunchback of Notre Dame." Clopin placed a jester crown on Quasimoto's head as the crowd carried him to a wheel. When he got there, Clopin placed a royal cape around Quasi's neck. He started cry from happiness. Zoran, Erika and Stitch decided to cheer for him like the rest of the crowd.

Quasimoto felt like he was having the time of his life, until someone threw a tomato at his face. Eventually, the entire crowd started to throw all kinds of vegetables at him. A man started in tying Quasi down. They started to spin the wheel and throw more veggies and other food at him. Zoran and his friends tried to get everyone to stop, but nobody would listen.

The people didn't stop throwing stuff until Esmeralda walked up to Quasi and started to cut him free. An elderly man yelled at her, "Gypsy girl! Get down from there at once!" She said, "Of course your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." She finished cutting Quasimoto free and continued saying, "Why must you mistreat this poor boy?" Zoran got up and said, "She's right." Erika also got up along with Stitch and said, "He's a person, just like everyone else here." Zoran continued, "And so what if he looks a little different? If someone in your family looked like him would you treat them the same way?"

The judge told his captain of the guard to arrest Esmeralda. Before his men could arrest her, Esmeralda pulled a trick to escape.

Quasimoto walked back the church where he felt he belonged. Seeing that he was hurt, Zoran, Erika, and Stitch ran to him and helped him inside.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	5. In The Bell Tower

**Chapter 5**

Zoran, Erika, and Stitch helped Quasimoto up to the bell tower so he could relax. Zoran asked him, "Does this happen every time you go out?" Quasi answered, "Actually, today was the first time I've ever been out." Erika asked "Don't you get lonely up here alone?" "How can he be lonely with friends like us?!" said a voice from the upper level of the bell tower.

The voice of an old woman said, "Shut up Hugo. We're supposed to be secret." The other voice said sounding a lot closer, "Too late now. What's up?" The trio looked behind them to see a fat gargoyle talking to them.

"Name's Hugo. Big guy is Victor, and the old bird perch is Laverne." Laverne slammed Hugo's head, hard and said to Zoran and Erika, "Don't mind him. He's an idiot." Zoran said to her, "He may be an idiot, but he's right. You are a bird perch." He was referring to the group of birds sitting on her.

Victor said, "Um… pardon me, but where's Quasimoto?" Stitch answered, "Stitch tell Quasi that there sword fight going on downstairs. He go check it out." Laverne said, "I think he's coming back." The three gargoyles went to an upper level of the tower. Laverne yelled, "He's got another friend. She's a real beauty." Hugo looking at the goat said, "And the one in the dress doesn't look bad either." The gargoyles went down to Quasimoto.

Stitch could hear the girl's voice and said, "It Esmeralda!" "His first day out and he's got girls chasing him already," Zoran said with a smile. "Yeah. He's doing better than you. 15 years and you've never even gotten that far," Erika joked.

The three could hear Esmeralda and Quasimoto talking. They saw Quasi run up the stairs, and hide behind a pillar. Esmeralda followed him trying to apologize for pulling him up on the stage. She stopped cold when she saw Quasimoto's figure table. She asked, "Did you make these?" Quasi answered, "Most of them." Esmeralda said, "You're a surprising person Quasimoto. Not to mention, lucky. All this room to yourself."

Quasi corrected, "Well, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles, and currently I'm sharing it with my friends." He was referring to Zoran, Erika, and Stitch. The three introduced themselves. Continuing, Quasi said, "And, of course the bells. Would you like to see them?" Esmeralda answered yes. Quasi asked, "Would you guys like to see the bells to. They responded the same as Esmeralda.

Quasi showed them all the bells in the tower as they made their way to the roof. Quasi said, "I've saved the best for last." He showed his friends an amazing view. Esmeralda said, "I'll bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this." Quasi said to Esmeralda, "You could stay here." Esmeralda said "I couldn't." Erika said, "Why not? You have sanctuary like we do." "But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls," Esmeralda answered.

Quasimoto said, "But you're not like other gypsies. They're……evil."Zoran asked, "Who would tell you something like that?" Quasi answered, "My master, Frollo. He's the one who raised me." Esmeralda asked, "How could such a cruel person raise such a kind hearted person." Quasi said, "He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster you know."

Esmeralda took Quasi's hand and read him palm. She convinced him that he wasn't a monster. He said, "You helped me, now I'm going to help you." He took Esmeralda and her goat down the walls of the church. Zoran asked the gargoyles, "He knows what he's doing right?" Victor said, "Of course. That's how he got down to the festival today."

When Quasimoto got back up, he met a solider with gold armor. He said, "I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?" Quasi got enraged and ran the soldier out of the tower. Before he left he said, "By the way, tell Esmeralda that she's very lucky to have a friend like you."

Elsewhere, in a place called the Palace of Justice, Frollo stands alone, staring into his fireplace. A soldier walks in and tells him, "Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped. She's nowhere in the church." Confused and the enraged, Frollo said, "But how? I…… Never mind. Get out you idiot. I'll find her. I'll find her even if I have to burn down all of Paris."

A man in a white cloak with his hood shrouding his face appeared out of nowhere. He said, "Your hatred for the gypsy girl is increasing the darkness in your heart. If you're not careful, it will overwhelm you." Frollo turned to the man and said, "What do you know?" "In my past life, I was a researcher of the heart and any relations to it." The man started to give a faint laugh. Frollo asked, "What?" The cloaked man said, "I was just thinking of how your nobody could be of use to my master."

**

* * *

**

Please review


	6. To The Court of Miracles

**Chapter 6**

Frollo did as he said. He set the entire city up in flames searching for Esmeralda.

Back at the bell tower, the gargoyles, Zoran, and Stitch sat looking out on the burning city. Victor said, "It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless." "You're telling me. I'm losing to a monster," Hugo said referring to the poker game he was playing with Stitch. Stitch gave a little laugh as he gathered his chips. Victor said, "I'm starting to fear the worst." Laverne said, "I know. But don't say a word to Quasimoto. He's worried enough as it is."

As Quasi came down to look over the city he said, "Any sign of her?" Victor broke out and screamed, "It's a lost cause!! She could be anywhere. The stock, the dungeon!!" Zoran said, "Way to hold it together Vic."

Hugo said, "Don't worry about it. If I know Esmeralda, she's three steps ahead of Frollo, and well out of harm's way. When things cool down a bit, she'll be back." "How do you know?" Quasi asked. Zoran answered, "Because she likes ya." Laverne said, "We always said you were the cute one." Hugo interrupted with a mouth full of food, "I thought I was the cute one." Laverne responded, "No. You're the fat, stupid one with a big mouth." Hugo looked upset and asked, "Just what are you trying to say exactly?"

Zoran said, "Come on Quasi. You've got nothing to worry about." Esmeralda came walking in the door calling for Quasimoto. He went to her saying, "Esmeralda, I knew you'd come back." Esmeralda said, "You've already done so much for me my friend. But I must ask for your help one more time." She brought in the soldier that was looking for her the previous day. She said, "This is Phoebus. He's a fugitive just like me. He's injured and needs a place to hide." Quasi said, "This way," and led them to a bed area.

Zoran and Erika followed shortly after. When they got there, they saw Esmeralda and Phoebus kissing, and Quasimoto crying. Erika said to him, "Quasi, I'm so sorry." Quasi said, "I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow. Though I wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light."

Stitch yelled from the window, "Zoran! Frollo coming." Quasimoto led Esmeralda down to a stairway that would allow her to escape. Zoran, Erika and Stitch had to go to. Zoran said, "You guys go with Esmeralda. I'll help Quasimoto hide Phoebus." Stitch and Erika did as instructed. Quasi and Zoran hid Phoebus underneath a table. Afterward, Zoran when to hide where Frollo wouldn't find him.

Quasimoto tried to act natural as Frollo came to him. Frollo said to Quasi, "Something's different here." He was referring to a wooden figure of Esmeralda. "Is this one new?" he continued, "It looks a lot like the gypsy girl. I know you helped her ESCAPE!!" Quasimoto tried to explain, "She was… good to me… master" Frollo yelled, "That wasn't kindness, that was cunning! She's a gypsy! Gypsies aren't capable of real love!" Frollo calmed down a bit and said, "But what chance would a poor misshapen boy such as yourself have against her evil spell? Well, never you mind Quasimoto. She'll be out of our lives soon enough." Quasi started to get worried and asked, "What do you mean?" Frollo answered, "I know where her hideout is. Tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men." As he said this, he left the bell tower.

Phoebus came out from under the table and said, "We have to find the Court of Miracles . If Frollo gets there first… Are you coming with me?" Quasi said, "I can't." Zoran came out of hiding and said, "I thought you were Esmeralda's friend." Quasi continued, "Frollo's my master. I can't disobey him again." Phoebus said, "She stood up for you. You have a funny way of showing gratitude." After a long pause Phoebus said, "Well I'm not just going to sit around while Frollo massacres innocent people. You do what you think is right." He looked at Zoran and said, "How about you. Are you coming?" Zoran gave Quasimoto a disapproving look and said, "Yeah."

Once the two of them made it down to the street, Quasi dropped down in front of them and said, "I'm coming with you." Phoebus said, "Glad you changed your mind. Do you know where to find her?" Quasi answered "No. But she said that this would help us find her." He pulled out woven band. "What is it?" Zoran asked. Phoebus said, "Maybe it's some kind of ancient code." Quasi muttered, " When you wear this woven band you hold the city in your hand." Quasi then said, "It's a map." Then Quasimoto and Phoebus got into an argument on whether or not it was a map. Zoran finally said, "Guys, stop arguing! Look, if Quasimoto says it's map, it's a map. We're all going to have to work together if we're going to save our friends."

The map led them to an old tombstone with a secret passage. They went down the passage to find a tunnel full of water and skeletons. Quasi asked, "Is this the Court of Miracles?" Zoran answered, "Looks more like the court of ankle deep sewage." Phoebus said, "These must be the old catacombs. Cheerful place." Zoran said, "Kind of makes you wish you got out more, eh Quasi." Quasi responded, "Not me. I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower before I get in any more trouble."

Phoebus said, "Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now." "What do you mean?" Quasi asked. Phoebus answered, "You know a guard, a booby trap,…." His torch blew out and Zoran said, "How about an ambush?"

**

* * *

**

Please review


	7. Monster or Man

**Chapter 7**

A group of men dressed like skeletons ambushed the three of them. They tied up their hands behind their backs. Clopin then came in and said, "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Two men said, "Trespassers. Spies." Quasi, Zoran, and Phoebus tried to explain that they weren't spies, but the men tied up their mouths. Clopin said, "Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. But unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale."

The men took them to a small village full of gypsies. They were taken to a tall hanging station. Clopin yelled to the crowd, "Gather around everybody. There's good 'noose' tonight. It's a triple header. A group of Frollo spies." The crowd gave a giant boo. Clopin continued, "And not just any spies! It's Captain of the Guard, his loyal bell ringing henchman, and their follower." Clopin explained to his prisoners, "The justice is swift in the Court of Miracles. I am the lawyers and judge all in one. We like to get the trial over with quickly, because it's the sentence that's really the fun. Any last words?" Quasimoto and Phoebus tried to tell them that it was a misunderstanding. Zoran tried yelling that Clopin was a nut job. Clopin continued, "That's what they all say. We find you totally innocent. Which is the worst crime off all. So you're going to hang."

Before Clopin could pull the lever to have them hang, a woman yelled, "Stop!!" Esmeralda and Erika came from the crowd. "These men aren't spies, they're our friends." As Stitch came up and bit through the ropes, Clopin asked, "Why didn't they say so?"

Phoebus announced to the crowd, "We came to warn you. Frollo is coming." Zoran continued the announcement, "He says he knows where you're hiding, and that he's going to attack at dawn with a thousand men." Erika said, "We have no time to lose. Everyone evacuate now."

As all the gypsies started to pack their valuables, Esmeralda started to thank Phoebus for coming. Phoebus said, "Don't thank me, thank Quasimoto. Without him we never would have found this place." "Nor would I!"

Frollo stood at the entrance while hundreds of armored heartless came running in. They arrested everyone. "After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last. Dear Quasimoto. I always knew that you would be of use to me," Frollo said, proud of himself. Zoran asked, "How did you get control of the heartless?" "My dear boy," Frollo answered, "it's quite simple. Once one gives into the darkness in their heart, they gain control of the heartless." Then he said to everyone in the room, "There's going to be a little bon fire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited." Saying to his heartless, "Lock them up." Looking at Quasimoto he said, "And take him back to the bell tower. And make sure he stays there."

The following morning, Frollo had Esmeralda tied up to a post, with firewood beneath her. Everyone else was locked up in cages. Frollo was getting ready to burn Esmeralda to death.

Meanwhile, up in the bell tower, Quasi was tied up in chains. The gargoyles tried to get him untied. Hugo said, "Come on Quasi. You gotta snap out of it." "You've got to break these chains," Laverne said. Quasi said, "I already tired. What difference would it make?" Victor said, "You can't let Frollo win!" "He already has," Quasi protested, "Just leave me alone." Hugo said, "Alright Quasi, we'll leave you alone." "After all, we're only made of stone." "We just thought that you were made of something stronger."

Quasimoto sat in silence for a moment, until he saw Frollo start to set fire to Esmeralda's post. He yelled, "Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" He pulled with all of his strength, and eventually broke through the chains. He grabbed a rope and used it to swing down to the execution site. He pulled Esmeralda from the post and brought her up the church walls. When he made it, he held Esmeralda up in the air and yelled, "Sanctuary!!!"

Frollo ordered his heartless to attack the church. Stitch managed to swipe the key to the cage before they all left. Phoebus climbed on top of the cage with a spear in hand and yelled, "Citizens of Paris. Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city. And now he has declared war upon Notre Dame herself. Will we allow it?!" The crowd broke into a riot. Zoran used the keyblade to unlock the rest of the cages, and joined in to fight against Frollo's army of heartless.

Zoran noticed Frollo make his way into the church and followed. "Where are you going?" Erika asked. Zoran answered, "Frollo's after Quasimoto."

When Zoran made it to the bell tower, he saw Frollo's hand on Quasi's hunched back. Frollo had a dagger held up high. Zoran yelled, "Quasi, look out!" Quasi turned around and stopped Frollo from stabbing him, and threw him against the wall. Esmeralda weakly said, "Quasimoto." Frollo was outraged, "She lives." Quasi held her in his arms as Frollo brought out a sword.

Zoran summoned the keyblade to his hand and used it on Frollo. Zoran yelled, "Take Esmeralda and run for it. I'll handle Frollo. Quasi ran for his and Esmeralda's lives.

"You shall interfere no longer!" Frollo yelled as a dark aura surrounded him. Frollo mindlessly used his weapon on Zoran. Zoran blocked each attack as he was pushed outside. Frollo stopped his attacks and looked over the side of the balcony. Quasi was hanging there with Esmeralda hanging on him. "Leaving so soon?" Frollo said.

He tried to cut them up with his sword, but Quasimoto was too fast. He threw Esmeralda back onto the balcony to make sure she didn't get hurt. Frollo exclaimed, "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you. Now I'm going to do what should have been done, twenty years ago." He used his cape to bring Quasimoto down. Esmeralda and Zoran caught him before he fell to the ground. Frollo stood on the railing with his sword held high and said, "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"

Zoran thought on his feet and knocked Frollo off the railing, making the judge fall to his doom.

Esmeralda couldn't keep her grip on Quasi any longer. He slipped out of her hands. Fortunately, Stitch was hanging on the wall, and grabbed Quasimoto. He pulled his friend up to a window where Phoebus helped them both up. When Quasi came to his senses, He gave stitch and Phoebus a thank you hug.

Esmeralda and Zoran were relieved to see that Quasi was okay. Zoran said, "Great job Stitch," and petted him on the head.

The group came out of the church with the crowd cheering. Zoran went to Erika and said, "Let's see them try to throw fruit at him now." Then he noticed in the stain glass window, the keyhole appeared. Zoran summoned the keyblade and locked the keyhole.

Everyone said their goodbyes as the trio left for the gummi ship. Before they left, Clopin yelled, "Don't forget to come back for next year's Feast of Fools." Zoran said, "You know we will."

**

* * *

**

Please review


	8. The New Organization XIII

**Chapter 8**

The trio landed in the world of Radiant Garden. Zoran asked, "What are we doing here? I thought you said that this was one of the worlds were the keyhole was already locked." Erika explained, "Yes, but in case you forgot, we need to find the other four Kingdom Warriors." And you think we might find one here?" Zoran asked. Erika answered, "It's just a feeling I got."

Suddenly, a group of heartless attacked them. After they beat them all, they saw a boy with long black hair running through the street at an incredible speed. He was being followed by heartless. The boy jumped up on a roof of a building and summoned a silver spear. He used it to kill all the heartless.

The boy jumped down to ground level with his spear in hand. When the trio saw this, they knew he too was a Kingdom Warrior.

Zoran said to him, "Nice moves." Then he noticed that the boy had claw like fingernails, dog ears, and a tail. "I guess you are a Kingdom Warrior," the boy said looking at Zoran's keyblade. He said, "My name is Kino. I am the wielder of the Kingdom Spear." Stitch couldn't help asking, "Why you have dog ears?"

Kino explained, "A couple months ago, a man tainted my veins with the blood of a demon. Now, I have the physical appearance of one, and the weakened powers of a demon. The only way I can be cured of this, is if I find the man who did this, and destroy him."

"Well you certainly won't find him here," said a voice.

They saw someone in a white cloak standing on a rooftop. "Who are you?" Kino demanded to know. The cloaked person answered, "Just a small part of the new Organization XIII." "What the hell is Organization XIII?" Zoran asked. "Uh-oh! I wasn't supposed to say that!" the cloaked person said. Then the person disappeared, leaving some white beings behind.

After the group fought against the white enemies, Zoran asked, "What were those things?" "Those were nobodies," answered an elderly man with a long white beard. "Merlin!" Kino exclaimed. "This is Merlin. Probably the wisest wizard in any world," Kino said. "Now as I was saying," Merlin continued, "those were nobodies. In case you don't know nobodies are resulted from a strong hearted person becoming a heartless." "Then who was that person, and what is this organization?" Erika asked

"Well," Merlin said, "The original Organization XIII was a group of human like nobodies bent on control of Kingdom Hearts, so they can have hearts of their own. I assume that this new organization wants exactly the same thing." "So I'm guessing it's up to us to stop them," Zoran asked. "I believe so," Merlin answered."

"Kino, how about you go help them on their journey." Kino answered, "But I have to find the man who did this to me. And I can't leave you and the others." Merlin said, "Yuffie and the others can handle themselves. Besides, I don't think you're going to find that man here."

After some persuading, Kino was finally convinced to join Zoran, Erika, and Stitch on their journey to save the worlds.

Once they got on the gummi ship, they had to have a little discussion. "We need a way to decide who gets to go to each world," Zoran said. Erika said, "Zoran needs to go to each world to lock the keyholes. So how are we going to decide on who goes to what world?" After a lot of thinking, Stitch yelled out, "Draw straws!" No one had any arguments.

So having decided that, they made their way to the next world.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	9. Warrior Bugs

**Chapter 9**

Zoran, Erika, and Kino landed on the next world, leaving Stitch on the gummi. When they got beamed down, they looked different. They were ants.

A blue ant wearing a hat and backpack made out of leaves walked up and said, "Hello. Do you know where I can find some warrior bugs?" Zoran answered, "You've got warriors standing right in front of you. What's the problem?" The ant answered, "My colony has a group of grasshoppers coming, and if I don't find someone to fight them off, our entire colony is doomed." Erika said, "Don't worry. We'll help you."

"Hopper has an entire swarm of grasshoppers. It might take more than just you to fight them all." Kino said, "So what you're saying is, we need to find reinforcements." The ant nodded and said, "My name's Flik." Zoran and his friends introduced themselves as they set out to find warrior bugs.

Flik said, "We need to head for the city. That's our best shot." Without any arguments, Zoran, Erika, and Kino let Flik lead the way to the city.

They came to a giant trailer. Zoran, Erika, and Kino continued to the city as Flik stopped and said to himself, "Try not to seem like a country bug." Flik followed his new friends as they all stopped in awe. They saw the amazing bug city.

The four made their way through traffic to try to find some tough bugs. They were directed to a bar by a mime.

When they got in, they started to search around for anyone who would be willing to help. They stopped searching when a male ladybug jumped on a table and yelled stand down evil flies. We are the greatest warriors in all bugdom." Flik thought his prayers were answered. The crowd backed up out of the bar pushing Zoran, Erik, Kino, and, Flik outside. Not long afterward, the bar started to roll down the street. Zoran and Flik followed the bar as it hit a wall. They went inside and saw the group of warrior bug emerge from a pile of trash. Flik yelled, "You're perfect!! Oh great ones! I've been scouting for bugs with your exact talents! My colony is in trouble. Grasshoppers are coming, and we've been forced to prepare all this food. Please, will you help us?!"

In a hurry, the stick bug of the group said, "We'll take the job. Zoran said, "That was fast." The group of bugs grabbed Flik and Zoran, and ran out of the bar. Erika and Kino came up. Before they could say anything, the group of warriors grabbed them as the stick bug said, "You can explain the details on the way." The group of bugs took off for Flik's home.

On the way back, Flik explained his situation to everyone. They had made it back to Flik's home. He said, "This is Ant Island." The group landed near the ant hill. The group from the bar stood a pose after landing. The area was clear. Flik assured his fellow ants that there was nothing dangerous. The ants came from hiding to see the new bugs. Flik went to talk to the princess. Erika said, "Is it just me, or do these, 'warriors' seem to be acting strange?" "Yeah. I'm not sure that warriors should be acting like clowns," Kino added. Zoran said, "Come on. It could be because that's how warriors usually act in this world."

The male ladybug stood up on his beetle friend and said, "Your majesty. Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of all ages. Our troop here will give a performance, like no other. When your grasshopper friends get here, we are gonna knock them dead!" The entire colony gave a loud cheer.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	10. Circus Bugs!

**Chapter 10**

The ant colony threw a party, welcoming the warriors. The queen announced, "And now to make our official welcome complete, Mr. Soil." The ant known as Mr. Soil said, "The children and myself, have put together a little presentation for our guests." He called out the children by name. Flik gave the young ant called Dot, a little wave.

A little ant said, "The South Tunnel Elementary School, Second Grade class would like to present you with this. A mural we have drawn of you bugs helping us fight the grasshoppers away." The children revealed a mural of all the warriors fighting the grasshoppers. One of them was dead. Dot said, "We drew one of you dying because our teacher said it would look more dramatic." Kino said, "Why do I have to be the dead one?"

The children then gave a little play about what they expected the warriors to do. It ended with everyone dead. It was sad, but the crowd gave a huge cheer.

The princess named Atta, stood up and said, "We're all very grateful to have the warriors…" Flik had made her a megaphone and put it in front of her. She continued, "First of all, I'd like to thank the warriors for helping us in our fight against the grasshoppers. Secondly, I would like to thank Flik, for his forthright…" Flik grabbed the megaphone and said, "Thank you your highness. Sure, I'd like to take credit for all this, but that wouldn't be right. Because it was you Princess Atta. You believed in me and sent me on my quest. Now, I know that I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, and I hope that this will make up…"

The black widow of the group went up to Flik and whispered something in his ear. Flik said to her, "Sorry, there's no circus around here." Before Flik could finish his speech, he got really confused. He looked at the group of bugs and figured it out. He dropped his megaphone and said, "Your highness, the warriors have called for a secret meeting to plan for a circus… circumventing the oncoming horde so they can trapeze… trap them with ease. No need for you to come, it's classified in the DMC, gotta go ASAP, strictly BYOB. Bye." Flik led the warriors into a grassy area. Zoran, Erika, and Kino followed them.

"Circus bugs! How can you be circus bugs?!" Flik exclaimed. Erika said, "I told you they were acting like clowns." The male ladybug named Francis said, "Hey, said nothing about killing grasshoppers pal. You lied to us." Flik said, "Wait! You can't leave. You have got to help me. Give me some time. I'll come up with a plan." The caterpillar name Heimlich said, "Just go tell them the truth." Kino said, "Yeah. What's so wrong about telling them you brought back clowns thinking they were warriors." Zoran, Erika, and Flik stared at him with disbelief. "That came out wrong," Kino said.

Flik explained, "They can't know the truth. I will be branded with this mistake for the rest of my life. You know what, why don't you just leave? But before you do, could you just squish me? Because when they find out, I'm as good as dead." "You're being a little dramatic, don't ya think," Zoran said to him.

Then, Flik heard someone calling his name. When he went to see who it was, Erika asked, "Why don't you just let us handle the grasshoppers?" Flik answered, "Because, if the colony found out about the others, they would think you were a group of…" In mid-sentence, Flik found out that it was the princess calling him. He said, "Princess Atta! What a… surprise." Atta said, "I would like to speak with these so called warriors." Kino shouted, "Uh, guys." He was pointing to the group of bugs who were still leaving. Flik said, "Would you excuse me please."

Flik tried to stop the circus group from leaving, while Zoran and his friends followed. They ended up hitching a ride. "Flik screamed, "Please don't go, I'm desperate." The stick bug named Slim said sarcastically, "Really? I couldn't tell."

They made it to the other side of a gorge. Zoran, Erika, and Kino let go, but Flik still hung on tight. He didn't let go until he saw something and ran away. Heimlich said, "Boy, he runs fast for a little guy." Then something big landed behind them. Zoran said, "Please tell me that was Dim," referring to the beetle. They all turned around to see a giant bird, and started to run.

Francis noticed Dot falling from the sky. He caught her, and fell into a huge crack. The bird started to go after them while the rest of the group hid behind a rock. Flik noticed they were in trouble. He had an idea.

Not long afterwards, Heimlich and Slim caught the bird's attention. He yelled, "Yoo Hoo. Mr. Early Bird. How about a nice tasty worm on a stick?" Slim was saying under his breath, "I'm going to snap!"

As the bird headed towards them, Flik, Dim, Zoran, and the black widow named, Rosie, flew towards Francis and Dot. When they were just above them, Rosie let down a web net, with Flik and Zoran on it. Flik helped dot while Zoran helped Francis, who was knocked out.

Meanwhile, Slim and Heimlich tried to get into a crack, but Heimlich got stuck. While the butterfly named, Gypsy distracted the bird, Slim, Erika, Kino, the pill bugs named Tuck and Roll, and the mantis named Manny, all tried to pull Heimlich down into the crack. When he finally made it, they went high into a bush to be safe.

The others tried to make it, but Francis accidentally cut the net they were in complaining about his broken leg. The bird saw them, and started to follow. When the bird got close, Zoran tried to fight it off with the keyblade. Dim flew the group into a bush. The bird tried to follow, but the thorns on the branches made it impossible for it.

With the entire group safe and sound, the colony gave a thunderous, applause.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	11. Of Birds and Grasshoppers

**Chapter 11**

Francis was taken to the ant hill's infirmary. While everyone else was relaxing, Flik had to talk to the princess.

When he was done, Flik ran into the infirmary yelling, "Hopper's afraid of birds!" Zoran said, "I don't blame him." Flik continued, "This is perfect. We can get rid of Hopper, and no one has to know that I messed up. You guys keep acting like warriors." Rosie said, "Whoa, we are not gonna fight grasshoppers." Flik said, "You'll be gone before the grasshoppers ever arrive. Here's what we do, we'll…" Manny interrupted, "No, not another word. I have no idea what you're concocting in that little ant brain of yours, but we'll have no part in it." Erika said, "Come on. Just listen to Flik's plan. It could work." Zoran said, "Yeah. Just like his plan to save Dot and Francis today." Kino argued, "That wasn't exactly the smoothest run."

Then two young ants came in asking for the warriors autographs. After they left, the circus troop decided to listen to Flik's plan. They figured, let's do it for the fans.

Flik explained his idea, "We are going to build a bird. A bird that we can operate from the inside. It will be lifted above our ant hill and hidden in the tree. Then when Hopper and his gang come, we'll launch the bird, and scare off the grasshoppers. It will take everyone's cooperation, but it will work."

Word of creating a bird spread throughout the entire colony. The following day, they started construction. It took many days, but eventually, they finished the bird, and lifted it up into a hollow part of the gigantic tree.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the desert, the grasshoppers were hanging out in a bar made from an old sombrero. The leader, Hopper, was getting a back massage when his dim-witted brother came in. He said, "I was thinking, why go back to Ant Island at all? You don't even like grain." After almost killing his brother, Hopper thought about it for a moment.

Hopper flew into the main room and said to his gang, "Guys, order another round, because we're staying here." The grasshoppers gave a loud cheer. While they were cheering, Hopper said, "What was I thinking, going back to Ant Island. I mean we just got here, and we have more than enough food to get us through the winter. So, why go back?"

Hopper started thinking and said, "Although… there was that ant that stood up to me," referring to Flik. One of the grasshoppers said, "You can forget about him. It's just one ant. They're puny." Hopper took out a piece of grain and said, "Okay. Let's pretend that this grain is a puny little ant." He threw it at the grasshopper asking, "Did that hurt?" The grasshopper replied no. same routine. Hopper said, "Well how about this?" and let thousands of grains fall on his fellow grasshopper.

Hopper said, "If you let one ant stand up to us, then they all might stand up. Those puny little ants outnumber us a hundred to one. If they ever figure that out, there goes our way of life. It's not about food. It's about keeping those ants in line. That is why were going back! Does anyone else want to stay?"

All the other grasshoppers started to flap their wings. Hopper yelled, "Let's ride!" and the swarm started heading for Ant Island.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	12. You Lied Flik

**Chapter 12**

That night, the colony had a party celebrating the bird, and that they would once and for all, be rid of the grasshoppers.

After lots of celebration, Filk and Zoran had a talk with the circus bugs. Flik said to them, "All right, when the party quiets down, Zoran will sneak you guys out the back way and you're all out of here forever."

After some silence, Dim said, "Dim don't wanna go." After that, they all had reasons to stay. Then, the ant on lookout duty blew his horn to alert the colony of the grasshoppers.

While Atta was rallying the ants, two centipedes pulling wagons came charging out of the grass. Driving was a flea. He announced to the colony, "Greetings. I am the great P.T. Flea. I am in need of some assista… oh let's just cut to the chase. Look, I've been going from anthill to anthill. I'm looking for a bunch of circus performers, have you seen them?" Two fireflies showed the colony a poster showing the circus bugs.

Flik and Zoran then ran up to the poster trying to hide it from the colony. Flik said, "You won't find anyone like that around here." Zoran said, "He's right. Well I suppose you've got plenty of other anthills to check."

While they were talking, P.T. caught Erika and Kino trying to sneak the circus bugs out. He jumped over to them and said, "Aw guys, I've been looking all over for ya." They were trying to quiet him down, but to no success, he continued rambling, "Flaming Death is a huge hit! I'm serious. Word got around, and the next day, there was a line of flies outside the tent that went on forever. It must have been a foot long! I've figured it all out. You guys burn me twice a night, then give me a day to heal. And then, we do it all over again. And your two new friends here can join the act as well."

The colony had been listening to this the entire time. Atta said, "So, you're not warriors?" P.T. said, "Are you kidding? These are the lousiest circus bugs you've ever seen, and they're going to make rich!"

An ant said, "You mean to say our entire defensive strategy was concocted by clowns?!" Kino said, "Hey, they all thought Flik's plan was gonna work." The entire colony looked at Flik, while Zoran gave Kino a real mad look.

Princess Atta said, "Tell me this isn't true." Flik tried to explain, but the colony started to panic. One ant said, "If Hopper finds out what we almost did…" The queen said, "Hopper is not going to find out. We're going to hide all this, and pretend it didn't happen." Turning to the outside bugs, including, Zoran, Erika, and Kino, she said, "You bugs were never here. So I suggest you all leave."

Flik said, "The bird… the bird will work." The queen said to him, "I never thought I'd see the day, when an ant puts himself before his colony." Flik was confused. The queen continued, "The point is Flik, you lied to us." Atta said, "You lied, Flik. You lied to her. You lied to the colony. You lied to me. And like an idiot I believed you."

Flik said, "I was just afraid, if you found out I got circus bugs… I just wanted to make a difference." Atta said to him, "I want you leave Flik. And this time, don't come back."

Zoran said to her, "Your majesty, my two friends and I can fight. We can take care of the grasshoppers." Atta said, "I don't care what you think you can do. Just leave with the rest of them." Zoran said, "Fine. As you wish, your highness. Come on guys."

Kino whispered to Zoran, "Why are we going with them? Why can't we go back to the gummi ship?" Zoran answered, "The same reason we came here in the first place. We have to find the keyhole."

The next day, the ants were trying to collect as much food as they could. Then they heard the grasshoppers coming. The grasshoppers came out of the fog, followed by some insect like heartless.

Hopper lifted the food offering saying, "You little termites! I give you a second chance, and this is all I get!" He threw it at the ants. Atta said, "But Hopper, we ran out of time." Hopper yelled, "Have you been playing all summer? Do you think this is a game?"

"Well guess what! You just lost." The grasshoppers and the heartless started to attack the colony. Hopper yelled, "Not one ant sleeps until we get every scrap of food on this island!" Then he abducted the queen.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	13. Goodbye Hopper

**Chapter 13**

Dot took all of her friends to a safe hiding spot. She overheard some grasshoppers talking. One grasshopper said, "Okay, for the last time. After the ant pick all the food, Hopper's gonna squish the queen to remind them who's boss. Then she's dead, they cry, we go home, end of story." Dot then told her friends that she was going to get some help.

On her way out, she ran into a heartless. It chased her until it believed she fell off a cliff. But turned out, she was flying for the first time in her life. She flew off to find help.

Meanwhile, Zoran was trying to cheer Flik up while on the road. He said, "Come on Flik. Everyone makes mistakes. If I ate a grain every time I made a mistake, I'd be…" "Three times bigger than Dim," Erika finished off for him.

Then Flik herd Dot flying towards them. When she made it, she said, "You guys have to come back. Hopper moved into the anthill. And his gang's eating everything. I also heard a grasshopper say, that when they're finished, Hopper's gonna squish my mom!"

The circus bugs all started panicking. Then Kino said, "What about the bird?" Everyone agreed that the bird would be a good plan until Flik said, "The bird won't work."

Francis said, "What are you talking about? It was your idea." Dot said, "But Flik, you told me…" Flik cut her off saying, "Forget everything I ever told you Dot. Let's face it, the colony was right. I'd just make things worse. That bird is a guaranteed failure. Just like me."

Zoran said, "Listen Flik, back home, I was the biggest failure, and you aren't a failure." Rosie said, "Flik you've done so many good things." Flik said, "Oh yeah. Okay, show me one thing I've done right."

Dim said, "Us." The circus bugs agreed. Everyone gave Flik their full support. After Dot convincing him, Flik said, "All right, let's do it." Zoran asked, "So what's the plan?"

That night, the group made it back to the anthill. Kino said, "Looks like they've finished collecting the food." Flik said, "We've got to get the queen now. Once she's safe, we move on the signal."

Flik and Zoran were shown to the kids' hideout spot. Zoran said, "You wanna make some grasshoppers cry?"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group came before the grasshoppers in a wagon. Hopper yelled, "What's going on here?" Kino said, "You see, we were invited by Princess Atta as a surprise for your arrival." Hopper said, "I guess we could use some entertainment." Slim said, "On with the show."

While everyone was keeping the grasshoppers busy, Flik, Zoran, and the kids made their way up to the bird.

Manny started up his magic act. He required a volunteer from the audience. He chose the queen. Before he could pull her up, a heartless growled at him. Hopper said, "Down. Maybe he'll saw her in half." During the act, the queen was slipped somewhere safe. As Manny continued, the clouds started to conceal the moon. Kino said, "Crap, Manny's getting good."

After some delays, the bird was launched. Zoran and Flik flew around inside, as the kids operated the wings. The bird had all the grasshoppers scared stiff. The plan was a success until P.T. set it on fire. The bird made a crash landing next to the anthill. Zoran got the kids out, and away from the flames.

Dot came out late, and Hopper grabbed her by her head. He yelled, "Whose idea was this?" He looked at Atta and said, "Was it yours, Princess?" Flik climbed out of the bird saying, "Leave her alone Hopper! The bird was my idea. I'm the one you want."

Hopper snapped his fingers, and a ferocious heartless started beating up Flik. Zoran whipped out his keyblade, and tried to help Flik. But the heartless smacked him away. Hopper snapped his fingers again, and the heartless stopped its attack.

Hopper said, "Where do you get the nerve to do this to me?" Flik answered, "You… You were going to squish the queen." Hopper said, "You piece of dirt. No… I'm wrong. You're lower than dirt. You're an ant. Let this be a lesson to all you ants. Ideas are very dangerous things. You are mindless, soil-shoving losers, put on this world to serve us!"

Flik said weakly, "You're wrong Hopper. Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers. I've seen these ants do great things. And year after year, they manage to pick enough food for themselves and you. So who's the weaker species? Ants don't serve grasshoppers. It's you who need us! We're a lot stronger than you say we are. And you know it, don't you?"

All the bugs got ready to fight. Zoran, Erika, and Kino summoned their weapons. Atta said, "You see Hopper, nature has a certain order. The ants pick the food, the ants keep the food, and the grasshoppers… leave." The colony then began to fight against the grasshoppers, and the heartless. The heartless were destroyed, and the grasshoppers retreated. Hopper was the only one left.

Zoran, Kino, and Flik picked up Hopper. Flik yelled, "To the cannon!" They stuffed Hopper in the cannon. Flik said, "Happy landings Hopper." Before they got a chance to shoot him into the next world, Zoran noticed that some rain was coming. When he saw how big the drops were, he yelled, "Everybody run!"

Hopper managed to get out of the cannon and kidnap Flik. Zoran got on top of Dim, and they followed. Hopper managed to trap Dim in the branches of the tree. Zoran had to think quickly. He decided to point his keyblade backward, and used a fire spell that he learned from Merlin before leaving Radiant Garden. It shot him forward, and Zoran continued to use fire spells, and rode his keyblade like a skateboard.

Zoran made it to Hopper, and started beating him until he dropped Flik. Atta caught Flik, and Zoran decided to hitch a ride with them. Flik said, "I've got an idea. Go the other way." When they landed, Flik said, "No matter what happens, stay down, both of you."

Hopper had cornered Flik, until a bird was looking down on them. Hopper said, "Well, is this another one of your bird tricks?" Hopper then realized, the bird was not fake. The bird caught him, and fed him to its babies.

The next day, the colony said their goodbyes to the circus bugs. Zoran, Erika, and Kino were up in the tree, looking down on the colony. Zoran said, "You know, a guy can learn a lot from someone like Flik." Erika and Kino agreed. Suddenly, a light came from the back of the tree hollow. It was the keyhole. Zoran used his keyblade to lock it.

Before leaving, the trio decided to watch the fireworks that the ants set up.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	14. A Lost World

**Chapter 14**

"Stop it!" "Give me the wheel Zoran!" "No way Kino!"

Zoran and Kino had spent the last half hour arguing on who would drive the gummi. Kino said, "You got to drive to the last world." Zoran asked, "What's your point?" "Just let me drive!" Kino yelled.

Erika and Stitch were trying to get their attention, but they had no success. Stitch finally decided to jump up and lick both their faces. Kino yelled, "What's the big idea?" Stitch pointed out the windshield. There was a mass of water like space. Zoran tried to make a U-turn, but he was too late.

Then Zoran realized that there was a world deeper in the water like space. "What world is that?" Erika asked. Kino said, "I know someone who might have the answer." He pulled out a little whistle from one of his pockets. He blew into it, and it made a screeching sound. It killed everyone's ears. Zoran said, "Would ya mind warning us before you do something like that." Stitch agreed, still holding his head from the pain in his ears. "Hey, I didn't like it either okay," Kino said.

Seconds later, Merlin appeared from a white puff of smoke. He said, "Oh, how I wish had never given you that summoning whistle." Kino said, "Sorry Merlin. We need to know something. What world is that?" Merlin looked out the window. He said, "Well I'll be. You four have made a miraculous discovery!" The four friends were confused. "Allow me to explain," Merlin said, "That is the world of Atlantis. Thousands of years ago, the world was sunk into this water like space for unknown reasons."

The four were amazed. Merlin continued, "But I suggest that you not stay here long. Legend has it; there is a creature that guards this world. The leviathan. Now, I must tend to the needs of the Radiant Garden Protection Committee." Then Merlin disappeared.

Zoran said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get down to Atlantis." Erika said, "But Zoran, you heard Merlin. There's a creature that guards the world." Zoran said, "How tough could it be?"

Suddenly, the gummi ship started shaking. Apparently, there was a giant claw grabbing on to the ship. Kino said, "That's how tough."

Zoran climbed back into the driver's seat saying, "Kino, you and Stitch go to the teeny ships. Erika, to the secondary defenses hatch. We're gonna show this thing what happens when it takes on the Kingdom Warriors."

There were no arguments. Kino and Stitch flew their ships out and fired at the leviathan's claw. It let go, giving Zoran and Erika a chance to fire. Kino said, "Let's get down to Atlantis. Shooting at this thing is only making it mad." Zoran said, "Kino's right. Let's get down there."

Zoran, Erika, and Kino when down to the world, leaving Stitch to guard the gummi ship in case the leviathan came back for round two.

When they got down to the world, they found themselves in a cave with an unusual light on the cave ceiling. Up ahead, there were some trucks and a giant drill. Zoran went up to a young man reading a book and asked, "What's going on here?" The young man turned around and answered, "We're on an expedition to the city of Atlantis." Kino asked, "Why so few people?" The young man answered, "We had more, but the leviathan took out our ship and most of our crew. By the way, I'm Milo Thatch." Zoran, Erika, and Kino introduced themselves.

The leader of the expedition announced, "All right, we'll make camp here." Everyone got out their tents and sleeping bags. Milo said, "Let me introduce you to the team." Walking up to a girl, he said, "This is Audrey. She's out mechanics expert. That's Sweet, our doctor." Continuing, "That's Vinny, the demolitions specialist. And the weird guy is Mole, our geologist."

Erika asked, "Who are those two giving orders?" Milo said, "That's Commander Rourke and his second in command, Helga." Zoran asked "So what do you do for the team?" Milo answered, "I'm the navigator. I show them all the way with this."

Milo showed them the book he was reading. Milo explained, "It's the Sheppard's Journal. The key to finding Atlantis. And the reason I came along, is this." Milo showed them a picture of a powerful looking object. "I believe that this was the Atlantian power source."

Commander Rourke said to him, "Thatch, put that book away and pack it in." He looked at Zoran, Erika, and Kino saying, "Who are you?" Milo said these are friends of mine." Rourke said, "Look, friend or not, either they help out or leave. So what can you kids do?" Zoran tried to come up with something, "We can … um…" "We are experts in defenses," Kino said. "We took on the leviathan by ourselves. And who knows what dangers could be in the city itself." Rourke thought about this for a moment and said, "Well, I guess we could use some defenses. Welcome to the team."

"All right, everyone get a good night's sleep. Because tomorrow, we're getting to Atlantis."

**

* * *

**

Please reveiw


	15. Welcome to the City of Atlantis

**Chapter 15**

Later that night, Rourke lay awake in his sleeping bag thinking, '_How did those three get to this world anyway? And, how did they get past the leviathan without any problems? Maybe they could be of more use to me than I thought._'

Suddenly, Rourke could hear Milo screaming, "Fire!" Getting pissed off, Rourke stepped out of his tent saying, "Thatch, go back to bed." Then he realized there really was a fire spreading throughout the campsite. Helga was ordering everyone to put out the fire. Kino yelled, "No time. The fire's spreading to fast." Rourke said, "The kid's right. Get in the trucks and get over the bridge."

They only got halfway across the bridge before it fell. The crew fell about ten stories before hitting the ground.

Rourke lit a match for some light and said, "All right, who's not dead. Sound off." Audrey got the headlights on the trucks working while giving a status report. Zoran said, "Hey, has anyone seen Milo?"

When the group found Milo, he ended up leading them to the lost city of Atlantis. They saw the city and were amazed. But then some masked warriors surrounded them. Zoran, Erika, and Kino summoned their weapons.

"Who are these guys, heartless?" Zoran asked. Milo said, "They must be Atlantians." Helga said, "That's impossible."

A young woman took off her mask and started to talk to Milo in the Atlantian language. Milo started to talk. He too was speaking Atlantian. Milo eventually asked if they spoke any other languages. When the woman started speaking French, Mole exclaimed, "She speaks my language!" He whispered something in her ear. Afterwards, she punched him.

Erika said, "I wonder how they know all these languages." Milo answered, "All the different languages must come from an Atlantian base." Rourke said, "We'll there must be some English in there somewhere." He said to the Atlantians, "We are explorers from the surface worlds. We come in peace." The young woman said, "Welcome to the city of Atlantis."

As the Atlantians lead the explorers to the city, Helga said to Rourke, "There weren't supposed to be people on this world. This changes everything." Rourke said, "This changes nothing."

The group was introduced to the king. The young woman, the princess, talked to her father in the Atlantian language. Rourke interrupted saying, "Your majesty, we are men of science and mean neither you nor your people any harm." The king said, "You are not welcome here. Leave now." Rourke said, "Then allow us to stay one night to rest and resupply." The king said, "Very well. One night."

Afterwards, Rourke asked, "Okay Thatch, what's the deal with the princess and her father." Milo said, "Well, they don't exactly see eye to eye. The princess likes us okay, but her father… well," Rourke said, "What do ya say you go talk to the princess? Find some things out." Milo unwillingly agreed.

Later, Kino said, "All right, while Milo tries to woo the princess, let's take a look around." Zoran said, "Yeah, let's see if we can find the keyhole."

While looking, Erika said, "Hey guys, look at this." The three saw a big stone fish. Zoran said, "I wonder what it's used for." The princess said, "It was once used for flight." They turned around to see Milo and the princess. The princess said, "But no matter what I do, I can't get it to work."

Milo took a look at the written instructions. He and the princess eventually got it working. Zoran said, "We can see the whole city with this thing." Kino said, "I wonder how it works." Kino placed his clawed finger in the inscription pad. The large stone fish went out of control. It started to bounce off the walls.

Later that night, the princess, Kida, told Milo, Zoran, Erika, and Kino that the Atlantian culture was dying. She said, "I brought you all here because I believe you can help us. There is a mural with writing all around the pictures. I need you, Milo, to translate them." Milo said, "Okay, I can do that." Erika said, "Let's try looking over here." Milo said, "Kida, what are you doing?" Kida was taking off her skirt. She said, "You all swim well, do you not?" Milo said, "Well I swim pretty girl… pretty good! I swim pretty good." Kino smacked Milo over the head saying, "Smooth Milo."

Kida said, "Good. We have a long way to go." Kida lead them to an underwater mural, with an air pocket so they could get some air. While Kida and Milo looked at the writing, Zoran, Erika, and Kino looked for the keyhole.

After a while, they all checked in. Zoran said, "No sign of the keyhole." Milo was amazed, "It's the heart of Atlantis. The power source I've been looking for and the light Kida remembers. It's the same thing. And if we find the keyhole you guys have been looking for, we will find the heart."

Erika said, "Well, the keyholes lead to the center of each world. And in the keyholes are the hearts of each world." Milo said, "You would think that something this important would be in the Sheppard's Journal, unless… there was a missing page."

Milo, Zoran, Erika, and Kino surfaced where they started to find Rourke. He said them, "You kids have a nice swim?"

**

* * *

**

Please review


	16. The Heart of Atlantis

**Chapter 16**

The entire team was there. And the area was crawling with sniper nobodies. Milo said, "Hey guys, what's with all the guns?" Zoran asked, "What are you doing with nobodies?!" Rourke answered, "Ya see, I made a deal with this guy in a white cloak. He said that he would pay us tons of money if I got him the heart of Atlantis."

Erika asked, "What's he planning to do with it?" Rourke said, "I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that that crystal is gonna make us all rich." When Kida surfaced, she was taken hostage by the nobodies.

Rourke said, "And guess what? If you help us, you'll all get an even portion of the dough. Welcome to the club kids." Rourke extended his hand out, only to have Milo say, "We're not mercenaries. You don't know what you're tampering with here Rourke." "What's to know?" Rourke asked, "It's big, it's shiny, and it's gonna get us a boatload of cash."

Kino said, "You don't understand. Look, you think it's a diamond, Milo thought it was a battery, but you're both wrong. It's their life source. Take it away, and they'll die." Zoran added, "And without that crystal, this whole world could fall apart and fade into eternal darkness."

Rourke said, "Well that changes things. Helga, what do you think?" Helga said, "I think we double the price." Rourke said, "I was thinking triple." Suddenly, Zoran, Erika, and Kino broke into an attack. Rourke said, "May I direct your attention to the princess?" The three looked to see a nobody pointing its gun at her. Rourke said, "Surrender or she dies." The warriors had no choice, but to put their weapons away. "And you Mr. Thatch," Rourke continued, "are going to lead us to the treasure chest."

The group busted into the throne room. They searched everywhere for the crystal while Kida was still being held hostage. Rourke said, "All right Thatch, start talking. Where is it?" Milo said, "Look, I don't know. All the journal says is, 'The heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king.'" Rourke said, "Well then let's just ask the king here." Rourke took a gun and used it to bash the king's gut. Sweet exclaimed, "This was not part of the plan," as he checked on the king. Rourke said taking a seat on the throne, "Plan's changed Doc. Now king, I'm going to count to ten, and you're going to tell me where to find the crystal chamber. One, two," Rourke cocked his gun, which gave most, everyone worried faces. Rourke skipped most of the numbers saying, "Nine, te…" then he noticed that the stones in the little pond were in the shape of the atlantian "A". Rourke muttered to himself, "The heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king." "This is it. We're in!"

Rourke took Milo to the center of the pond, with Helga and Kida. They found a stone that resembled a keyhole. Kino noticed this and yelled, "Zoran, it's the keyhole. Lock it, quick!" But before Zoran got a chance to do so, Milo, Rourke, Helga, and Kida were slowly descending into the center of the world.

Zoran couldn't lock it now. Not unless he wanted Milo and Kida trapped down there forever.

When they came back up, Kida had merged with the heart of Atlantis. Her body was completely incased in crystal. The nobodies locked her up in a metal container. Rourke went over his mental checklist, "Let's see, I've got the crystal, the crew, the nobodies… oh, yeah." Turned around and gave Milo a serious punch to the face. He said, "Congratulations Mr. Thatch, you were one of the men who discovered Atlantis, and now you're part of the exhibit."

As Rourke started up his truck, the crew, minus Helga, stepped out and stood beside Milo, Zoran, Erika, and Kino. Rourke got pissed off and said, "You guys pick now to get a Jiminy Cricket?" They all gave him disapproving looks. Rourke said, "Fine, more for me."

As Rourke drove off, Zoran tried to follow them saying, "We can't let him do this!" Vinny stopped him before the rickety old bridge exploded. After it was done, Vinny said, "Okay, now you can go."

Later Milo came out of the throne room with a crystal in hand. He said, "We're going after Rourke." With Milo's help, all the guards and the crew activated the flying fish machines. Milo said, "All right. We're gonna rescue the princess, and save Atlantis.

They followed Rourke's trail to where he was trying to make a getaway. A man in a white cloak said, "I thought you had transportation under control." Rourke said to him, "That was before our main vehicle was destroyed and our backup didn't work out so well. And why can't you take this thing in that dark thing of yours?" The man said, "Because I can't exactly carry this through the dark corridor. Now just meet me back on your home world with the crystal." The man then disappeared.

As the rescue team went after Rourke, Kino asked, "Anybody got a plan?" Milo said we're gonna come in low and fast and take them by surprise."

When they arrived, the whole surprise plan didn't work out. The snipers shot at their enemies. Even after they heroes figured out how to fire their own weapons, Zoran still figured that they could use more help. He pulled out a charm that he found back in the Court of Miracles from his pocket. He recalled Stitch telling him that it was a summon charm. Zoran can use it to get some help in battle.

Zoran threw the charm into the air yelling, "Power!" A thirteen year old kid appeared, but suddenly transformed into a dragon upon saying, "Dragon up!" The young dragon was known as Jake Long. Jake immediately sprung into battle, and fought the nobodies.

Milo and Zoran headed for Rourke, who was trying to make it to the gummi ship that was ready for him in a hot air balloon. Rourke said, "Congratulations boys, it takes real talent to get under my skin." Milo was forced down to where Kida was being lifted. Rourke took an axe and smashed the window on the metal container. Milo used a shard of glass, which was powered by the crystal, to turn Rourke into a crystal statue.

Zoran was about to help Milo up into the balloon basket, but Rourke attacked them. Zoran shot a beam of light from the keyblade, which caused Rourke to explode.

Afterwards, lava began to spout from the cave floor. Mole exclaimed, "The volcano, she awakes!" Jake turned back into a summon charm, and returned to Zoran. Then, the group grabbed the metal container and headed back for the city.

When they got back, Kino used spear to open the container, and free Kida. She rose up into the air, along with some decorated stones. Kida used the powers that the crystal gave her, to protect the city from the flowing lava. When it was all over, Kida was no longer bonded to the crystal.

In the morning, the group was getting ready to leave. But Milo decided to stay in Atlantis with Kida. Kida said, to Zoran, Erika, and Kino, "To help you on your journey, I grant you the power of healing. If there is anything else we can do for you." "Kino thought about this and said, "Think you can use that crystal of yours to get rid of my demon blood?" Kida shook her head and said, "Our crystals don't have that kind of power." Kino's dog ears drooped in disappointment.

Erika said, "It's all right Kino. One day you'll be free of your demon blood for good." Zoran said, "Let's get back to the gummi. Stitch is probably bored senseless." Kino asked, "What about the keyhole?" Erika answered, "The keyholes lead to the center of each world, here the world's heart is. Since the heart of Atlantis is floating above the city, locking the keyhole would have no point."

With that said, the trio returned to the gummi ship.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	17. Meeting the Scream Team

**Chapter 17**

Zoran, Kino, and Stitch beamed down to the next world after barely escaping the leviathan again. When they arrived, Zoran noticed that he had scaly, green skin, and oversized, clawed hands and feet. His teeth were almost as sharp as daggers. He turned to his friends saying, "Check it out, we're mon…sters." Zoran's excitement was stopped cold when he noticed that Stitch and Kino didn't look the slightest bit different.

"What happened?" Zoran asked. Stitch said, "Jumba design Stitch to be monster." "And I guess, thanks to my demon blood, I look enough like a monster to fit in here." Kino suggested

It was late at night, and there was something going on at a local sushi restaurant. There were monsters screaming, and running all over the place. Zoran said, "Come on, let's check it out."

When they arrived they realized that everybody was freaking out about a child. A little human girl was running around thinking it was all just a game. Stitch went over to her to help her out, but suddenly, a little, green, one eyed monster scooped Stitch and the girl into a to-go box. The little monster and his friend, who was a big blue furred monster, took them to their apartment.

Kino said, "Zoran, those two have Stitch!" So Zoran and Kino went after them. When they got outside, the building was surrounded by trucks and helicopters with the letters, "C.D.A.," printed on the sides. They were manned by monsters who were wearing yellow jumpsuits that covered every inch of their bodies. Zoran and Kino managed to avoid being captured like most everyone else. Zoran said, "Well I can't see how that scene could get any worse." He was corrected when a giant green force field thing covered the entire area.

Kino used his sense of smell to track down Stitch. Zoran and Kino found themselves at an apartment door. Zoran said, "Okay, we'll just ask for Stitch. No problem." Zoran knocked on the door. It was answered by the big blue monster. Zoran said, "Hey there. Look when you scooped up that little girl, you sort of got our friend caught in it to. So, could we have him back?" The monster had a worried look on his face, and pulled Zoran and Kino into the apartment.

The monster said, "You guys cannot tell anyone that the girl is here. Who knows what the C.D.A. will do to her." "The C.D.A.?" Kino asked. The little green monster said, "Those guys scouting the city right now. They are the Child Detection Agency. They take care of anything human. So let's just let them do their job!" The big monster said, "I think that we should just send her back home. That way nobody gets hurt, and everything goes back to normal."

Kino said, "Alright, we won't tell anyone. Just give us our friend back." Then they heard a toilet flush. Stitch came out of a bathroom holding a newspaper. Kino said, "Great, we got Stitch back, let's go." Zoran said, "Wait Kino, we have to help get that little girl get back home." "Why?" Kino asked. Zoran explained, "Imagine, you're a little kid, lost in a world full of monsters. Don't you think that the right thing to do would help this kid?" Kino said, "How do we get this kid home?"

The big monster said, "We have to find the door that leads to her room at Monsters Inc. I'm Sully by the way. And he's Mike." Mike yelled, "I'm in a room with insane people. That is the worst plan ever. What are we gonna do? Walk out in public with that thing. I suppose we'll just waltz right up to the factory, right?"

The next day, the little girl was dressed in a monster costume. Mike yelled, "I can't believe that we are waltzing right up to the factory!" Mike, Sully, Zoran, Kino, and Stitch were headed for Monsters Inc., the biggest scream energy producing factory in the world. Kino said, "You know, the whole scream energy thing really explains why monsters scare kids."

Mike said, "Guys, a mop, a couple of lights and some chair fabric are not gonna fool anyone. Just think about a few names, Loch Ness, Big Foot, the Abominable Snowman. They all got one thing in common, banishment, we all could be next!"

Zoran said, "Don't panic, we can do this." Sully said, "Zoran's right. Everything is going to be okay."

The group walked into the factory to find it crawling with C.D.A. agents. They all got real nervous. Zoran noticed that the girl was walking towards a crab like monster and said, "Uh, guys." Sully yelled, "Mr. Waternoose!" The monster called Waternoose said, "Ah James, is this one yours?" Zoran whispered to Mike, "James?" "His full name is James P. Sullivan. But he prefers to be called Sully," Mike explained.

Sully tried to explain the kid to Waternoose, "Actually, this is my cousin's sister's… daughter, sir." Mike said, "Yeah, it's bring an obscure relative to work day." "And these gentlemen?" Waternoose asked referring to Zoran, Kino, and Stitch. Sully said, "They're um… um…" "New recruits!" Stitch yelled. Sully went along with it, "Right, new recruits looking to become scarers."

Waternoose said, "Well, they do look more promising than the recruits we hired last week. Especially the small, blue one. Speaking of which, why don't you all come down to the simulation room for that scare demonstration we talked about yesterday?"

Sully started panicking. How was he supposed to do a scare demo if he was trying to get the girl home? A C.D.A. agent said, "Excuse me, Mr. Waternoose?" Waternoose had to go along with the C.D.A. agent because Monsters Inc. was suspected for bringing the child into their world in the first place.

Mike turned to Sully saying, "A scare demo? Well that is great. Why am I the last to know? We could bring your cousin's sister's daughter along. She'll be a big hit." Kino accidently sneezed on another monster. After apologizing, three C.D.A. agents tackled the monster to the floor.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	18. Getting the Card Key

**Chapter 18**

Zoran, Kino, and Stitch were shown to the men's locker room. Mike said, "Alright Sully, you, Kino, and Stitch will wait here with the kid. Zoran and I will go get its card key." Sully said, "She can't stay here, this is the men's room." Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Mike said, "That is the weirdest thing you have ever said. Look its fine. It loves it here, it's dancing with joy." The little girl was jumping in place. Zoran said, "Don't worry guys, we'll be right back." After they left, Stitch said, "Guys, Stitch don't think that dance." They realized that she had to go to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Mike and Zoran were busy getting the key to the girl's door. "Why do I have to be here?" Zoran asked. Mike said, "Look, the woman who keeps the card keys hates me. She won't just give me the card. The way I see it, if someone new asks her, she might be persuaded." "One problem," Zoran said, "I highly doubt that she'll give it to some kid." Mike realized that Zoran was right. Then, he came up with an idea. Mike put a Monsters Inc. hardhat on Zoran's head and said, "There, you are now a Monsters Inc. employee. Now let me do all the talking."

They went to an office desk with a hideous yellow monster running it. Mike tried to turn on the charm saying, "Roz, my tender oozing garden snail, you're looking fabulous today. Is that a new hair cut?" The monster known as Roz stood there showing no emotion. Mike decided to cut to the chase, "Listen my friend here needs a favor. Randall was working late last night out on the scare floor. He really needs the key to the door he was using."

Roz said, still emotionless, "Well, isn't that nice? But guess what, he's not an employee." Zoran and Mike couldn't help but think, '_How did she know?_' She said, "This office is now closed." She slammed the window shut on Mike's fingers.

After Zoran helped Mike out, he asked, "How are we gonna explain this to the guys?" Mike said, "I don't know. But just keep shut, and I'll handle it." Zoran debated, "Yeah, look what happened last time."

Meanwhile, Sully and Stitch were playing hide and seek with the girl. Kino couldn't help but say, "This is embarrassing." Zoran came in saying, "What are you doing?!" Sully said, "We're looking for the kid." Mike said, "You lost it?!"

The little girl came running to Sully crying. Then they heard someone coming. They had to hide in one of the toilet stalls. A purple lizard like monster came in and went to a sink. Mike said, "Randall." Randall loosely heard Mike. But before he could check, a little red monster came in yelling, "Randall, what are we going to do about the child?!"

After shutting his partner up, Randall started to check the stalls for listeners. Just before he got to the stall everyone was hiding in, the little monster started screaming, "The front page!" He was holding a news paper, "It's the child, the one you were after." Randall silently shouted, "Will you be quiet! Don't you think that I'm aware of the situation? I was up all night trying to find it. Until we have it, we are going to act like nothing happened, understand? You just get the machine up and running, I'll take care of the kid. When I find whoever let it out, they're dead!"

What Randall said had most of them worried. "What were they talking about, 'a machine'?" Kino asked. Mike said, "Who cares!" Sully said, "Don't worry, all we have to do is call her door and have it send her home." When they got to the scare floor, Sully asked Mike and Zoran, "You guys got the card key right?" Zoran was unsure on what to say, but Mike said, "Of course we got the card key." Mike swiped a card key from someone's folder.

**

* * *

**

Please review

**If there are any questions that you have about my story, I'll be happy to answer.**

**Now, to the one person who does review…**

**ramblejunk****: the reason why I don't show Zoran getting the summon charm in Notre Dame Square is because I didn't think of it until I started working on Atlantis. I just don't think that far ahead sometimes. Also, Erika didn't go missing. If you'll remember in chapter 8, Stitch suggested that they draw straws to decide which three go to each world. Erika just lost the draw. So she's up on the gummi.**

**Once again, to all who read, review and/or ask questions.**


	19. That's Not Her Door

**Chapter 19**

Mike swiped the card key through a station and a door came out from another part of the factory, and landed in the station.

"Mike, that's not her door," Sully said. Mike argued, "Of course it's her door." Zoran asked Sully, "Are you sure that's not it?" Sully said, "Her door was white, and had flowers on it." Mike was getting fed up. "Well it must have been dark last night," Mike said, "because this is its door."

Mike opened the door to a polka party. He tried to urge the girl in, but Stitch was more tempted to go in. Sully closed the door and said, "Mike, this isn't Boo's door." Kino asked, "What's Boo?" "That's what I decided to call her." Mike said, "Sully, you're not supposed to name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it!" Now yelling, Mike said, "Now put that thing back where it came from, or so help me…!"

"Mike," Zoran said. "What?" Then he noticed that other employees and C.D.A. were watching them. Mike said to them, "Oh hey! We were just rehearsing a scene from the upcoming company play, put that thing back where it came from or so help me. It's a musical." Everyone seemed to buy it.

"Sully, I've had enough. Now say goodbye to it." Kino said, "Um, am I the only one to know that she disappeared?" "Where Boo go?" Stitch asked. Mike yelled, "Well this is just great." Then he realized something, "Wait a minute, the sun is coming up. She's gone!"

Completely ignoring Mike, the others went to go look for Boo. Mike tried to stop them telling them that the kid wasn't their problem anymore. Then they ran into a purple lizard of a monster named Randall. Zoran remembered Mike mentioning this guy earlier.

Randall said to Sully, "So what do you think about that kid getting out Sullivan? Pretty crazy, huh?" Oh yeah, crazy," Sully responded, lying through his teeth. Randall continued, "Word on the street is that the kid's been traced back to this factory. You haven't seen anything, have you?"

Kino could tell that this guy couldn't be trusted. Call it his sixth sense. Kino started leaning on Randall's shoulder and said, "Nope, we haven't seen a thing. But, I'd put my money on that guy over there." Kino was referring to a six eyed monster. "Just look at those shifty eyes."

Randall went to interrogate the monster as everyone went to look for Boo. All except for Mike. He had other problems he couldn't avoid. Afterwards, Mike started running through the halls of the factory until Randall caught him.

"Where's the kid?!" Randall exclaimed. Mike was too scared to answer. Randall said, "It's here in the factory, isn't it?! Wazowski, I'm gonna make you a deal. While everyone's at lunch, the kid's door will be in my station. But just before lunch is over, the door will be gone. You and your friends have until then to put the kid back."

Mike ran through the entire building to try to find the others. When he finally found them, Sully was holding a cube of garbage. He said, "Guys! Thank goodness. I found a way to get us all out of this mess. Where's the kid?" "Well…" Zoran said, not able to look Mike in the eye.

_**Flashback**_

_Sully, Zoran, Kino, and Stitch saw a part of Boo's monster costume sticking out of a pile of garbage before it went down a trash chute. They followed the trail to the trash compactor were they saw the pile get formed into a cube. _

_**Flashback End**_

Mike couldn't believe it. "I can still hear her little voice," Sully whimpered. Suddenly they heard lots of children talking. Stitch pressed his ear against the cube and said, "Stitch hear her too." Mike asked, "How many kids you got in there?"

Then the group saw a day care group, and Boo was with them. After they got Boo back, Mike led everyone to the scare floor.

**

* * *

**

Please review

**P.S. There's a new poll on my profile that everyone who reads this should check out.**


	20. Banished

**Chapter 20**

"I don't understand. You got Boo's door?" Sully asked Mike. "I'll explain later," Mike answered. As the group made to the scare floor, Mike was praying, "Please be there!" In one of the stations, a white door sat. "There it is!" Mike exclaimed, "Just like Randall said." "Randall?" Zoran asked worried. No one had a good feeling about this. But Mike didn't care. All he wanted was to get rid of Boo.

"1, 2, 3, 4, Get the kid back through the door!" Mike cheered, "We're gonna get our lives back! The nightmare is over!" "Mike, what are you thinking?" Sully asked, "We can't trust Randall."

Mike was getting angry. "You want me to prove that everything's alright? Fine!" Mike exclaimed. He went into the room and started bouncing on Boo's bed. Then, a big box scooped him up. Sully and Kino hid under the nearby desk as Stitch grabbed Zoran and ran up a wall. Randall came out of the room and sent the door away. After checking to see that no one saw him, Randall put Mike in a cart and wheeled off.

Zoran and the others followed Randall to a secret lab. Inside, Randall and his assistant Fungus emptied the box. Randall was mad that he caught Mike instead of Boo. "Where is it you little one eyed cretin!" Randall demanded. "Okay, first of all, its creep," Mike said, "if you're gonna threaten me, do it properly. Second, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me is gonna help you cheat your way into the top!" Randall gave a little laugh and said, "You honestly think this is about that stupid scare record?" "Well," Mike said, "I did. Right up until you chuckled like that, and now I'm thinking I should just get out of here."

Mike was strapped to the chair he was sitting in. "I am about to revolutionize the scaring industry," Randall said, "And when I do, even the great James P. Sullivan is gonna be working for me! First I need to know where the kid is, and you're gonna tell me."

Then a giant machine came from the ceiling. "Say hello to the Scream Extractor," Randall said evilly. Just before Randall could use it on Mike, the power to the machine was cut off. Randall went to the back to fix it, and when he returned, Mike was gone.

Then everyone burst out of Randall's lab and started looking for an exit. Mike started yelling, "We got to get out of here now! We can start a whole new life somewhere far away. Goodbye Monsters Inc., goodbye Mr. Waternoose." Then Sully had an idea. "Guys, follow me." Mike didn't like the looks of this.

The group ran into the simulation room. Mr. Waternoose saw Sully and said, "Ah James, perfect timing." After much coaxing, and of Mr. Waternoose not listening, Sully was convinced to scare the fake kid. Unfortunately, Boo had wandered off and saw Sully's scary face. The little girl started to cry.

The hood of her costume came off. When Mr. Waternoose noticed this, he began to panic. But Mike and Zoran tried to explain to him that the kid wasn't toxic like all monsters thought. Sully tried to Boo to stop crying, but she was too scared to get anywhere near him. Boo ran off and hid behind one of Mr. Waternoose's six legs.

After Mike and Zoran finished explaining, Waternoose asked, "Does anyone else know about this?" They both shook their heads. "Good," Waternoose said. "This company can't afford ant more bad publicity. I guess all we can do now is, take care of the child."

They all went to a nearby door station, and Mr. Waternoose brought down a door and said, "I'm sorry that you boys all got mixed up in this. Especially you James. But, now we can set everything strait again, for the good of the company."

A metal door came into the station. Stitch said, "That not her door." "I know," Waternoose said. Randall appeared and opened the door. "It's yours." With Randall's help, Waternoose pushed everyone through the door into a blizzard.

**

* * *

**

Please review


	21. Through the Doors

**Chapter 21**

Everyone stood in a snowstorm as Waternoose closed and deactivated the door that sent them there. Mike screamed, "Just great! We're banished genius. We're in a human world! Oh what a great idea going to your old pal Waternoose. Too bad he was in on the whole thing!" "Mike, calm down," Zoran said to him.

Not listening, Mike went on, "All you had to do was listen to me, just once! But you didn't, did you?" So upset, Mike tackled Sully and they rolled down the side of the mountain. Zoran, Kino, and Stitch followed them, hoping to break up the fight. Zoran said, "You guys, fighting isn't gonna get us out of here!" Stitch came between Mike and Sully trying to keep them apart. Then, a dark shadow hovered over them. The being standing next to them said, "Welcome to the Himalayas!"

The creature, that was the Abominable Snowman, took everyone back to his cave. "You guys are gonna love living here," the snowman said, "And just wait till you see the local village." Everyone had an idea. "Where is this village?" Kino asked. "It's at the bottom of the mountain," the snowman answered, "about a three day hike." "Three days?!" Sully asked enraged. Then he came up with something. With Zoran, Kino, and Stitch's help, he made a makeshift sled.

The group was about ready to leave, except for Mike. He wanted no part in this. So the rest of them headed down the mountain. When they got to the village, they went through a closet door, and made it back to Monsters Inc. They headed to Randall's lab to save Boo.

Meanwhile, Randall had Boo strapped to his Scream Extractor. Waternoose said to him, "This had better work. Because of you I had to banish my top scarer." Randall assured him, "With this machine we won't need scarers."

Just as Randall fired up the machine, Sully and Stitch came in roaring, and tore it down. Zoran and Kino freed Boo, and they all made an escape. But Randall chased after them with his own brand of chameleon like heartless. They all turned invisible and started attacking.

The group tried to fight against them, but they couldn't see their targets. Then something grabbed their attention. "Mike?!" they all exclaimed in disbelief. Mike was standing at the entrance with a snowball in hand. He tried to explain himself, not realizing that his friends were under attack. Then Randall and his heartless started to slowly choke them.

Since Mike had no idea, he thought that he was being ignored. "Guys, I'm bearing my soul out here. The least you could do is pay attention!" Mike threw the snowball at the side of Sully's head, to reveal Randall. Now that Sully knew where he was, he knocked Randall out, and ripped the heartless off the others.

"Hey look at that, it's Randall," Mike said. He just then realized what was happening. Sully grabbed Boo, and the group headed for the Scare Floor.

As they left, Zoran said, "We're glad you came back Mike." "Well, somebody's got to take care of this big hairball," Mike responded. Randall and his heartless chased then through the factory. When they got to the Scare Floor, Sully used one of the stations to call Boo's door. But Randal managed to catch up with them. Kino observed the station panel, and hit the 'cancel' button. Boo's door stopped moving, and started going back to where it came from. Zoran, Stitch, Mike, and Sully hitched a ride on another door. Kino stayed behind. "Don't worry, I'll take care of these guys," he said.

Kino summoned his Kingdom Spear, and started to impale the heartless. Randall managed to slip by, and continue chasing the others. "So what plan?" Stitch asked. "We need to get Boo's door and find a station," Sully answered. They all rode the door through an entire door storage. When they finally stopped, they were well separated from Boo's door. And to make things worse, Randall was slowly closing in on them.

Then Zoran had an idea. "Sully, Mike, human screams have energy in them right?" he asked. "Yeah," Sully answered, "but I'm not scaring Boo again." "Well, try making her laugh," Zoran suggested, "Maybe laughter has energy in it to." Mike poked himself in the eye, and Boo laughed till she cried. Then all the doors activated. The group escaped through the door just before Randall got them.

Next thing they knew, the friends were on an island world. "Stitch home!" Stitch exclaimed. "Come on!" Sully said, "We gotta find another door." They all ran through a series of doors, with Randall hot behind them. They went through many worlds. Stitch managed to cut Randall off at door to Notre Dame Square. "Great job Stitch," Zoran said, "We finally lost him." Then Boo slipped of Sully's arm. It turned out that Randall swiped her. As Randall made a getaway, Sully was hot his tail.

Randall disappeared into another door and trapped Sully on the edge of the frame. "We gotta help him!" Mike exclaimed. "Stitch, go!" Zoran said. Stitch nodded and rolled up in a ball. Zoran threw Stitch at Randall's head. When Stitch unrolled himself, he saw that Boo was on Randall's head, beating him with a bat. So, seeing that Randall was busy, Stitch helped Sully in. Sully grabbed Randall by the neck and strangled him.

To make sure Randall didn't cause any more trouble, everyone threw him into a door that lead into a trailer in a bayou, then destroyed the door. Just as they we're about to take Boo to her door, Waternoose blocked their path. "This has gone far enough boys!" he exclaimed. "Please, just let us get her home," Zoran said. "I can't let you do that," Waternoose explained, "She's seen too much. You all have." "It doesn't have to be this way!" Sully pleaded. "I have no choice! Scaring isn't enough anymore!" Waternoose exclaimed. "But stealing kids from their worlds?" Mike added. Waternoose became enraged. "I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! And I'll silence anyone who gets in my way!"

Waternoose began to glow with a dark aura. He was turning into a heartless. Zoran and Stitch readied their weapons. They fought vigorously with Waternoose. But it seemed to do minimal damage. Stitch had an idea. He and Zoran performed the limit Ohana. Zoran started playing his keyblade like a guitar and let magic notes fly, that did major damage. Meanwhile, Stitch shot Waternoose relentlessly. And in one final blast of light, Waternoose was almost done. "I'm not finished yet!" Waternoose cried. Then, from out of nowhere, Kino stabbed Waternoose strait through with his spear. "Am I late?" Kino joked.

The group returned Boo to her door, and left her sleeping in her bed. They decided to destroy the door, so that Boo wouldn't be threatened in this world again. Just before they destroyed it, Zoran noticed something on the door. It was a glowing keyhole. After locking it, Zoran used the keyblade to slice the door in two.

"Well," Zoran said, "its best that we leave." "As everyone said their goodbyes, Sully said, "Don't be strangers." And on that note, the three Kingdom Warriors returned to the gummi ship.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	22. Technology: An Amazing Thing

**Chapter 22**

When Zoran, Kino, and Stitch arrived on the next world, they heard there were some problems with the city they were in. It turned out that the whole city was run by one computer system. A system created by a company called ENCOM. They walked into a chocobo stable hoping to find some answers.

Inside, they found a fifteen year old boy with semi-long blonde hair. He also had a robotic arm, leg, and chest. His right eye had circuitry in it. "Hello everyone," said the boy. "If you're looking to rent a chocobo, the owner will be back shortly." "Sorry," Zoran said, "we were hoping to find out why this town is going crazy." "Huh," the boy responded. "Well, all the technology in the city is controlled by ENCOM. Normally everything runs smoothly, but recently the system got some strange virus that's making the city practically destroy itself."

"How do you know all this?" Kino asked. "My name is Tyson," he answered, "and my grandpa runs ENCOM." Then, a square moogle flew in from outside. "Oh, and this is my guardian, Mog," Tyson added. After everyone introduced themselves, Mog told Tyson something in his weird language. Tyson went wide eyed. "I've got to go," Tyson explained, "My grandpa's in trouble."

Everyone ran to the far end of the city to a giant building. It was the ENCOM main building. Tyson led everyone to his grandfather's lab. "Grandpa?!" Tyson called out. "Well, well, well," said a young female voice, "If it isn't robot boy, and the Kingdom Warriors. How wonderful." "Who are you, and have you done with my grandpa?!" Tyson demanded. "Oh, you'll see him soon enough," said the voice. Tyson was so enraged. All he wanted was his grandfather. As a result, a silver hammer appeared in his robotic hand. "Tyson!" Kino exclaimed, "You're a…" Then, some kind of laser was pointed at Tyson's back. Zoran noticed this and yelled. "Tyson look out!" He and Mog tried to get Tyson out of the way, but the laser affected all three of them.

Stitch and Kino watched helplessly as they saw their friends slowly start to disappear. When Zoran, Tyson, and Mog came to, they looked different. Their skin was grey, and they were wearing grey clothes with electric blue lines all over. Except for Mog. He was just grey skin and an electric blue glow.

"Where are we?" Zoran asked. "No idea," Tyson answered, "But, looking at the characteristics of this place I feel like I've heard of it before." All that they knew was that they were in some kind of prison cell. "Hey!" yelled a man dressed similar to how they were. The only difference was instead of being covered in blue lines, he covered in orange lines.

"You're coming with me," the man said as he grabbed Tyson. Mog tried to stop him but was somehow shocked in the process. The man took Tyson away, and left Zoran and Mog locked up.

Tyson was thrown into an arena with two platforms. His right hand turned into a ball catcher, and a ball of blue light appeared in it. Then an old man was thrown onto the second platform. An old man that Tyson knew. "Grandpa Flynn!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Tyson!" the old man called Flynn responded. "Grandpa," Tyson continued, "where are we." "We are in the computer system," Flynn answered. Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tyson remembered the stories his grandpa used to tell about this place. Until now, Tyson never thought they were true.

"Listen Tyson," Flynn said, "right now this is a game. A game for survival. The loser will instantly be derezzed. I won't let the loser be you. Throw me the ball." Tyson was unsure about what Flynn was planning, but he did as he was told. "You need to find a program named Tron," Flynn said, "Help him take down whoever, or whatever, is controlling the system. Once you do that, you'll be able to get out of here, and the town's problems should stop."

"But, what about you," Tyson asked. Flynn gave a little chuckle and said, "I'm proud to have called you my grandson." Flynn dropped the ball, and the platform beneath him disappeared. As he fell to be derezzed, Tyson cried out, "Grandpa!"

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	23. Tyson's Revenge

**Chapter 23**

Zoran and Mog sat in the pit cell until Tyson was returned. "Are you alright?" Zoran asked. "I found my grandpa," Tyson answered, "He got derezzed. He's gone forever." Mog patted Tyson on the back to show he was sorry.

After a moment of silence for Tyson's grandfather, Zoran said, "So, how do we get out of this computer?" Tyson was confused, "Wait. When did you find out we were in a computer?" This guy told us," Zoran answered, referring to a program in the next cell. "His name is Tron."

Remembering what Flynn said to him, Tyson said, "Tron. We need your help." "What do you need?" Tron responded. "We need you to help us take system control away from whatever calls itself the MCP," Tyson explained. "Well," Tron said, "I'd like to help you, but we have a problem. We can't do anything unless we can unlock the energy fields that keep our cells closed."

"Unlock," Zoran thought. Then the keyblade appeared in his hand. He'd used the keyblade to lock many keyholes, but never unlock anything. When Tron saw the keyblade he had an interesting feeling about it. "I think that that key of yours should be able to unlock the cells," Tron said. Zoran examined the energy field. He noticed a keyhole shape on it. Zoran pointed the keyblade at the energy field, and it disappeared. "We're free!" Zoran exclaimed.

After freeing him, Tron said, "Good. Now we need to head for central command. There, we can derezz whatever's controlling the system."

Tron led the group to a flight simulation. "This is how we'll get to central command," he explained. After starting up the system, they were on their way. On the ride, Zoran asked, "Hey Tron, how did you know that my keyblade would open the cells?" "Well," Tron answered, "I can't say for sure. I think that it might have something to do with one of the copies of this system." "Copies?" Tyson asked, "I thought that this was a unique system." "It used to be," Tron continued, "The original copy was too dangerous, so Flynn made safer copies and had the original destroyed. I and everything else in the system has a copy. And we all share a sort of, bond. I believe that one of my copies may have known someone with one of those… keyblades."

"Another keybearer?" Zoran wondered. Before he had time to ask about it they had arrived at their destination. The group ran into the central control area to find a young girl floating in a large beam of light. "She must be the one controlling the system," Tron exclaimed. She looked down at them and said, "I give you credit for making it here." "Who are you?" Zoran demanded.

"I am Lexiss," she said, "Technical Genius of the new Organization XIII." She looked at Tyson and said, "Hmm, I thought that after losing your grandfather you would have lost the will to continue. I'll make a note of that." Tyson got enraged. "You! You're the reason my grandpa's gone!" Mog flew towards Lexiss in an attack attempt, but was stopped by robotic nobodies.

Zoran readied his keyblade, and Tron, his Identity Disk. Tyson couldn't stop thinking about what Lexiss did to his grandfather. Next thing he knew, the silver hammer appeared in his robot hand again. It was the Kingdom Hammer.

"So," Lexiss said, "you are a Kingdom Warrior. Nobodies, attack!" The nobodies moved in a counter-clockwise motion, throwing energy balls at them. After fighting off the nobodies, the group turned their attention toward Lexiss.

"Worthless nobodies," she said, "I guess I'll have to take care of you myself." She threw down metal pillars at them. While trying to avoid them, Tron came up with a plan.

Tron threw his Identity Disk at the ceiling. It hit the light that created the energy beam holding Lexiss in the air. Once it broke, Lexiss crashed to the floor. "How does it feel to be on our level?" Zoran mocked. As Lexiss got off the floor she said, "I wouldn't know!" She stood in a battle stance as her the lower part of her legs started to glow. A pair of claw-like greaves appeared on her legs. She threw a flying kick towards Zoran. Lexiss fought against the friends, throwing kicks and dodging every attack that came her way.

"We need a new plan!" Tron exclaimed. Tyson then came up with an idea. "Guys," he said, "Let's try a simultaneous attack. That way, she won't be able to dodge all of them." Zoran thought about it. "Let's do it."

The group surrounded Lexiss. Tron readied his Identity Disk, Zoran aimed his keyblade, and Mog charged up some sort of magic attack. All at once, the three fired. But Lexiss quickly jumped into the air, avoiding all of them. "Ha! Missed," she yelled. Then Tyson came smashing down on her with his hammer. He smashed her into the ground. All that was left were a few bits of metal from her greaves.

"Well done," Tron said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to set this system strait. Then the user town should be back to normal." "Tron. Before you go," Zoran said, "we need to get back to the user world." "There's a terminal right outside," Tron said, "That should be able to get you back." "Thanks," Zoran and Tyson said. Tron said, "Thank you. And good luck on the rest of your journey."

Kino and Stitch sat in the lab worried about Zoran and Tyson. Then the laser made them reappear. "Zoran!" Stitch yelled as he jumped on Zoran's face, licking it all over. "You guys okay?" Kino asked. Zoran, Tyson, and Mog nodded. "What about your grandpa?" Kino asked again. Tyson looked to the ground with a sad look in his eye. Kino could instantly tell what had happened. "Well," Stitch said, "at least you guys are fine."

In the corner of the room, there stood a man in a black organization cloak. Everyone noticed this, and readied their weapons. But Kino could smell something about this man. He could smell evil a mile away. Kino only got a faint scent of evil. The cloaked man left a little box on the floor and disappeared. Stitch ran over to it and opened the box.

Zoran looked in it and said, "It's a summon charm." He pulled out an orange summon charm with black stripes. "Hey," Zoran said," do you think that guy might be an ally?" No one knew the answer. Kino said to Zoran and Stitch, "Well, we better get going." They agreed. But before leaving, Zoran said, "Oh, Tyson. I was wondering, if you could come with us." Tyson was confused. "You see," Zoran explained, "we're on a mission to protect the worlds from the heartless, and nobodies like Lexiss. We could really use your help."

Tyson said, "Sure. I'll be more than happy to…" But before Tyson could finish, Mog stopped him. 'Kupo, kupo! Kupo!" He squeaked. "Mog doesn't think I should go," Tyson explained. "He thinks it will be too dangerous." Zoran said, "Don't worry Mog, we'll keep him safe."

Mog was unsure, but he agreed.

**

* * *

**

Please review.

**Credit for the character of Lexiss goes to a writer known as Xero Asterik.**

**Kudos to anyone who can guess who the new summon charm summons.**


	24. The Space Port

**Chapter 24**

"So, Lexiss is gone," said a man in a white organization cloak. "Well, I suppose I should send them a little… congratulations." The man snapped his fingers.

The Kingdom Warriors flew through space trying to find the next world. When suddenly, they were attacked. A giant nobody ship hovered overhead. Zoran tried firing lasers, but they seemed to have little or no effect on the ship. "Zoran," Tyson yelled, "we can't fight this thing. Our lasers aren't strong enough to take it down." "Wait," Erika said, "maybe we can find refuge on that moon over there." Everyone saw what she was talking about. There was a crescent moon, not too far away.

The nobody ship gave one final blast, and the gummi ship went spiraling down. As the ship got closer to the moon, Zoran noticed something. "Wait a minute. That's not a moon, it's a town. The ship crashed in a cleared area. As the warriors got out, Zoran asked, "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone gave an okay. Zoran said, "Okay, then. This place looks advanced enough. Let's see if we can find a repair shop." "Just one problem," Kino said. "How are we gonna get this mess to a repair shop?" No sooner had he said that, Stitch lifted the gummi ship with ease. As the others gave a shocked look, Stitch just gave a little laugh.

When they found a shop, the man, or creature, running it took a look at the gummi and said, "What did you monsters do to this thing?" "Did he just call _us_ monsters?" Tyson asked. "We got attacked," Zoran explained. "Well," the creature said, "whatever attacked you must have been huge. I'll make you a deal. I'll repair your ship, and give it a weapon upgrade."

Everyone was exited to hear this. Everyone except Kino. "How much is this going to cost us?" The repair creature gave a sly smile and said, "30,000 munny." As the others complained, Tyson said, "No problem." He pulled out a bag of munny and said, "This bag full of 30,000 munny will be yours, once the ship is finished." Instantly, the creature started repairs. "You keep 30,000 munny on you?" Erika asked. "Thanks to my grandpa, I'm not exactly a street urchin," he answered.

As the warriors stepped outside the ship, Zoran asked, "So, what do you guys wanna do while the ship is getting repaired?" Kino said, "I don't like the look of that guy. Someone I'm going to stay here to make sure he doesn't sabotage the ship." Stitch stay too," Stitch said. "Okay," Zoran said, "We'll see you guys later."

Zoran, Erika, and Tyson walked around the town. It seemed like some type of space dock. All the ships looked like water ships, yet looked ready for space travel. But one ship caught Zoran's attention. A ship called the RLS Legacy. As he wondered on, Erika and Tyson tried to stop him. "Zoran!" Erika yelled while they walked on the ship, "We're gonna get in trouble sneaking onto this thing."

"On the contrary," said man from behind them. When the warriors turned around, the saw a man in a fat yellow space suit. He also had a dog like face. "If you fine young fellows are willing to join us on this voyage, you are more than welcome on this ship." "Well, we do need something to do while our ship is being fixed, "Tyson said to his friends. "Will this ship be returning here?" he asked. "Yes, of course," the dog man answered. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Doppler," he said, "the financier of this voyage." Then, a young man, at about eighteen stood next to Doppler. "And this is Jim Hawkins." "Hi," Jim said in an uninterested voice. Then he noticed Tyson, and gave him a disapproving look.

After, the warriors introduced themselves; Doppler started talking to a large stone man. "Hello Captain. Is everything ship shape?" The man said, "Yes, sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft." Hey, Jim right," Zoran said, "What is this voyage for anyway?" "Well," Jim started, "I received this treasure map, and…"

"Then, a cat like woman interrupted him. "Do not speak a word about the map," she whispered. "I would like to see you all in my cabin," she said, referring to Jim, Doppler, Zoran, Erika, and Tyson.

Upon arrival into the captain's stateroom, the captain known as Amelia said to everyone, "Gentlemen, and young lady, I recommend that you not talk about the treasure map in front of this crew. I don't think that they can be trusted." Everyone understood. "Now, Mr. Hawkins I believe, "she said, "May I see the map?" With uncertainty, Jim pulled a golden sphere for his pocket and tossed it to the captain.

As she locked the sphere away, she called her first mate, "Mr. Arrow!" The stone man came in. The captain continued, "Put the young ones to work. The girl and the cyborg shall work among the crew. The other two shall be assisting our cook, Mr. Silver." Zoran and Jim looked at her with disbelief.

**

* * *

**

Please review.

**And kudos to ****mgmfwdge83kg for guessing the summon charm correctly. The first guess.**

**By the way, kudos is a way of saying congratulations. I think.**


	25. All Hands To Stations

**Chapter 25**

Mr. Arrow led Zoran and Jim below deck, to the galley. "Why is she making me work down here?" Zoran complained. "This is not why I came onto this ship." "It's my map," Jim said, "and she's got me busting tables." Mr. Arrow smacked them both upside the head and said, "I won't have bad mouthing about Amelia on this ship. She's the finest captain in this, or any galaxy."

The three came up to a man working in the kitchen. "Mr. Silver!" Mr. Arrow called. "Why sir," the man called Silver said. "It's so kind of you to bring such nice young fellows to grace my humble galley." As Silver walked toward them, it turned out that his right arm, leg, ear, and eye were all robotic. It almost reminded Zoran of Tyson.

"This is Jim Hawkins, and Zoran," Mr. Arrow said. Silver came towards Jim extending out his robotic hand. The only problem was the fingers were made of knives. Silver quickly put the knives away showing a normal hand. Or at least, as normal as a robotic hand can seem. Jim just stared at it with scorn. Silver did the same to Zoran, without the knives. Due to Jim's expression, Zoran was unsure about Silver. He shook the robotic hand with uncertainty.

As Silver returned to cooking he said, "Ah, don't be sore about this hunk of hardware. It takes some getting used to, but it comes in mighty handy now and again." Silver had whipped up a pot of some sort of soup. While pouring out two bowls he said, "Here lads. Try some of me famous bonza-beast stew."

Zoran took a bite and said, "Hey, this stuff is really good!" Then Zoran started eating like he hadn't had food in weeks. "Old family recipe," Silver said, proud of himself. Silver noticed that Jim wasn't eating the stew. "Come on Jimbo, have a swig," he said. As Jim was about to take a bite, his spoon swallowed up the stew, and turned into a pink blob. "Morphy," Silver said, "so that's where you've been hiding."

Mr. Arrow said, "These two boys will be left down here, in your charge Mr. Silver. Captain's orders." But before anyone could protest, and they all tried to, Mr. Arrow had already left. "So," Silver said, "Captain's put you two with me eh." "Looks like," Zoran answered. "Ah, who am I but a humble cyborg to argue with the captain," said Silver. Jim started thinking. "You know that reminds me," he said, "before I left home, I met this old guy. He was looking for a cyborg buddy of his. The guy was called Bones. Billy Bones." Silver thought about this. "Nah," he said, "It must have been another cyborg. There's a whole mess of them around the universe."

"Hey Zoran," Jim said, "what about your friend, Tyson?" "Tyson?" Zoran asked. "Well, I haven't known him for very long, but he never said anything about a guy named Billy Bones," he answered. "All hands to stations!" Mr. Arrow called from above.

"Say, why don't you boys go up and watch the launch," Silver suggested. "There'll be plenty of work for ya when ya get back." As Zoran and Jim went up to the deck, Silver whispered, "We oughta keep an eye on them, eh Morph?"

As Jim and Zoran arrived on the deck, they were in awe seeing all the action of the ship's launch. Zoran saw Tyson and Erika releasing the sails. As the ship quickly left the port, Zoran and Jim stood at the rails, watching the space fly by them. They even saw some whale like creatures swimming by like they were in water.

Erika and Tyson caught up with Jim and Zoran. "And I thought that flying in the gummi ship was cool," Zoran said. "Man, Kino and Stitch are sure gonna be sorry they missed this," Erika added.

Silver walked up to them saying, "Jimbo, Zoran. I've got two new friends I'd like you to meet." As he tossed them two items, he said, "Say hello to Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket." "You know," Zoran said, "I think I speak for the both of us when I say, I could do without the dry humor."

**

* * *

**

Please review


	26. Ships and Stories

**Chapter 26**

Zoran and Jim swabbed the deck with angry looks on their faces. Jim noticed some crew members talking, but he could only vaguely hear what they were saying. Then, an alien that looked like a cross between a spider and a crab came up to him and said in a sinister voice, "Cabin boys should really keep their noses out of things." "What's wrong insect?" Zoran asked mockingly. "Yeah. You got something to hide Bug-eyes?" Jim added.

The creature grabbed Jim by the throat and held him in the air. "Perhaps your ears aren't working very well," it said. Jim scoffed and said, "Too bad my nose works just fine!" Zoran laughed until the alien pinned Jim against the mast. He summoned his keyblade and slashed at the creature, forcing him to drop Jim. Then, the two raged a battle.

Some of the crew members decided to watch the fight. When Erika and Tyson found out, they summoned their weapons and joined Zoran. The four fought hard, but the spider creature was too fast and played dirty. Jim jumped on the alien's back in an attempt to help. But, it failed as the alien grabbed him and Zoran by their throats and pinned them on the mast. Erika and Tyson tried to help, but the creature just kicked them back with two of its six long spider legs.

"Any last words, cabin boys," said the alien as he tightened his grip on them. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Silver grabbed one of the alien's crab claws with a clamp that came from his robotic arm. As the alien dropped Zoran, Silver said, "You know Mr. Scroop? An appendage can be like a sensitive fruit. If you squeeze it just right…" Silver tightened his clamp, forcing the creature called Scroop to drop Jim. "… it'll pop," Silver finished.

Then Mr. Arrow came on the deck. "Listen up!" he yelled, "I will have no more brawling on this ship! Am I clear?" "Yes," the warriors answered together. After a pause Scroop added, "Transparently."

As the crew returned to what they were doing, Silver said, "Jim! Zoran! I gave you boys a job!" "Hey we were doing until that bug thing showed up!" Jim yelled. "Enough excuses!" Silver ordered. "Morph," he said, "Keep an eye on these two. Make sure there aren't any more distractions." Morph made his eyes huge and started staring at Jim and Zoran.

The pair worked for a few hours, then Silver came back to the deck. "Well now. I leave you boys up here for a few hours and the deck's still in one piece," he joked. Jim and Zoran just barely laughed at the joke. "Didn't your dads ever teach you how to pick your fights?" Silver asked.

Both of the boy's faces hardened. "Oh," Silver said, "they weren't the teaching sort." Jim said, "No. My dad was the 'always taking off and never coming back' sort." Silver shot Zoran a look that asked, 'What about your dad?'

"Neither one of my parents ever cared about me. I had to learn everything on my own." "Hey!" Erika yelled, overhearing the conversation. "Besides the stuff that Erika taught me," Zoran added. "My folks wouldn't care if they learned I was all the way out here," Zoran continued.

Silver felt sympathy for both of them. "Well, since the captain's put you two in my charge, I'll have to put some knowledge in those thick heads of yours' to keep you out of trouble," he said. "From now on, you boys won't eat, sleep, or scratch you bums without me say so." "Isn't that kind of you," Zoran said sarcastically. "Well don't do us any favors!" Jim added.

"Oh you can be sure of that lads," Silver said, "You can be sure of that."

The days had past. Zoran and his friends had worked hard. Zoran and Jim worked the hardest. Silver kept giving them the most difficult of chores. And just when the two thought they were done, he laid out more work for them.

One day, Silver decided to be nice for once, and took the kids on one of the long boats for a joy ride. He said to consider it a reward for all their hard labor. As they were out on their ride, Zoran thought, "I wonder what Kino and Stitch are up to."

Meanwhile, back at the repair shop, Kino and Stitch were stuck helping the alien repair their ship. "Man, this ship is more damaged than I thought," the alien said. "I hope the others are having more fun than we are," Kino told Stitch.

When everyone returned to the RLS from their little joy ride, they all just laid back inside the long boat. "Boy," Silver said, "If I could fly like you did today Jimbo, I wouldn't be a galley officer." Then he tried twisting a bolt on his robotic leg tighter, and Morph turned into a wrench to help. "How'd that happen?" Jim asked. "You give up a few things…… chasing a dream." Silver answered with a disappointed look.

"By the way," Erika said, "How did you end up a cyborg Tyson?" Tyson thought about it. "About a year ago," he said, "a group of heartless attacked my world. I tried to fight them off, but one giant heartless got the best of me. It attacked, and I blacked out. Then I woke up in a hospital room, and I had been turned into a cyborg. The doctors said that it was the only way my life could be saved."

After he finished, the entire ship started to shake. Everyone went above deck to see what was happening. Heartless were all over the ship. Doppler observed the situation and noticed something. "Captain!" he called, "A star has just formed into a black hole!"

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	27. A Mistake

**Chapter 27**

The warriors defended against the heartless while the rest of the crew tried to protect the rest of the ship. They were constantly getting hit by waves of solar energy and mini meteors. "Secure all sails!" Mr. Arrow called. Erika and Tyson were worried, because it was their job to take care of the sails. "Don't worry," Zoran said, "I'll handle the heartless. You guys take care of the sails."

As the two climbed the mast to see to the sails. Zoran took care of the rest of the heartless. Amelia started to worry about the ship and the crew. In that order. As Dr. Doppler gave her an analysis on the waves, Amelia had an idea. "Mr. Hawkins!" she called, "Make sure all life lines are secured." "Eye Captain," Jim responded.

As soon as the crew got down from the mast, the captain gave an order to release the sails. When they heard this, Tyson yelled, "What! But we just finished tying them down!" "Make up your mind!" Erika screamed. The crew unhappily went back up the mast to release the sails.

As the ship plunged deeper into the black hole, more heartless appeared. Zoran couldn't handle them all alone. They started to swarm and cover him. Each one was fighting to get his heart. Amelia yelled to everyone, "Hold on gents, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

As the ship fell deeper into the black hole, more heartless boarded and tried to attack Zoran. They all started a heartless dog pile on him. Each one of them going after Zoran's heart. Suddenly, a giant wave of energy passed over the ship, forcing it out of the black hole, and back into open space. Anything that wasn't tied down flew off the ship. Including the heartless.

Just like most of the crew, Zoran was amazed that he was alive. Amelia said, "Well Mr. Hawkins, you did a bang up job with those life lines. It seems that Silver has taught you well." Jim seemed proud. "And you young Zoran," she continued, "You did excellent against those heartless. I may have under estimated you." Amelia said, "All right, now that this little detour is behind us, let us continue with the voyage. Prepare to make way Mr. Arrow." There was no response. "Mr. Arrow?" she called.

Mr. Scroop walked up to her and said, "Mr. Arrow has been lost to us." As he held up Mr. Arrow's hat he said, "His life line was not secure." Amelia gave Jim a disappointed look. "I could have sworn…" Jim said. Zoran didn't want Jim to get in trouble. He said, "Hey! Don't blame Jim!" One of the crew members said, "Yeah? Then who should we blame?"

Zoran thought about this and said, "Me." Tyson and Erika gave a shocked look. "I was the one trying to take care of the heartless. One must have slipped past me and cut Mr. Arrow's life line." Tyson and Erika tried to share the blame, but Zoran stopped them. It's all right guys," he said, "You were following orders."

Amelia said, "Well, there's no use moping about it. What's done is done. Back to your posts."

Later that night, Jim and Zoran were sitting by the railing, thinking about how they screwed up. Erika and Tyson walked by them. Erika said, "Hey. It's dinner time. You guys coming?" They both shook their heads. Tyson said to them, "Look guys. What happened today wasn't your fault. If it wasn't for the two of you, half the crew would have fallen off, or lost their hearts."

"But what if we make the same mistake next time?!" Jim yelled. Zoran nodded in agreement. "You won't," Silver said from behind them. "Ya live, ya learn. Learn from your mistakes boys. You've got the makings of greatness in ya. All of ya. This cyborg can see that from a mile away."

Silver's words made everyone feel better. "Now," Silver continued, "You lads had a rough day. How's about you get some shut eye?" As the warriors and Jim went down to the sleeping quarters, Silver had a worried look on his face. I hope the others didn't see that," he told Morph, "They'd think I've gone soft."

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	28. The Pirates Attack

**Chapter 28**

The next morning, Jim awoke to find that Morph had stolen one of his boots. When he asked Zoran for help, Zoran just laid in his hammock, too tired to move.

About fifteen minutes later, when Zoran finally woke up, there was some sort of commotion going on above deck. "Planet Ho!!!!" someone called. Erika rushed below deck and said, "Come on Zoran, we can see Treasure Planet from here." Zoran was real exited, as was everyone else.

The two joined Tyson by the railing, and they saw a murky green planet with two bright green rings surrounding it in the form of an X. As they were admiring the world, Jim ran up to them with Morph floating beside him. "Guys, come with me the captain's cabin. Now!" Jim said, with worry. Not sure what was wrong, the warriors followed Jim to the captain's cabin in a rush.

Once there, Jim locked the door, and told everyone that Silver and the rest of the crew were all pirates, bent on having the treasure for themselves. Amelia grabbed a few weapons for Jim, Dr. Doppler, and herself. She also gave Jim the map. After making an escape hole through the floor, they all headed for the longboats.

They were being pursued. Zoran said, "Jim, you, the captain, and Doppler get the longboat ready. We'll distract the pirates." Jim did as instructed while the warriors readied their weapons.

A huge four armed pirate came up to them with a gun in each arm. About three other pirates joined him. Tyson couldn't help but say, "Oh crud." While trying to defend themselves, the warriors were pushed back to the longboat bay.

Zoran was feeling desperate, so he used his new summon charm. From it, came a bouncing orange and black creature called, Tigger. As Tigger bounced around, he formed shock waves that threw the pirates off balance. The warriors decided to use this to their advantage, and they attacked. Eventually, Tigger stopped bouncing. He twisted in his tail, winded himself up, and let it all loose. He bounced all over the area yelling, "Hoo-hoo-hoo!!!!!" He rammed into every pirate constantly and just bounced off them. As soon as he was done, he disappeared. The warriors felt that they could handle the pirates now.

Amelia and Doppler gave them cover. But Doppler made a shot at a hanging object, and it made the pirates fall to the planet below. Once everyone was in the longboat, it was released.

The boat made a rough landing onto the planet. Unfortunately, Amelia was injured in the process. Even though she was hurt, all she was concerned about was the map. Jim pulled the map out of his pocket to see it transform into a pink blob.

"Morph, where's the map?!" Zoran yelled. Morph turned into a little map and pile of rope to show where the actual map was hidden. "Are you serious?! It's back on the ship?!" Jim yelled with disbelief. "We have more pressing matters to deal with," Amelia said. The pirates were coming. As the captain gave Jim a gun, she said, "You four scout ahead. Seek out safe refuge."

So, Jim and the warriors set out into the forest to find a place to hide. As they walked, weapons ready, Tyson heard something. "Do you guys hear clanking metal?" he asked. "I hear something," Zoran answered, "Best keep our guard up."

Suddenly, a robot leaped from the bushes yelling, "Finally, I'm being rescued!" The robot seemed to go insane. "Hello," he said, "I'm…… um. My name is………" The robot actually had to think about his own name. Morph simply turned into a robotic cookoo clock. After Jim got him to stop, the robot said, "B.E.N. Yes, I'm B.E.N. The Bio Electronic Navigator." Jim and the warriors introduced themselves. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we need to find a place to hide. Pirates are after us.

"Pirates!" B.E.N. yelled, "Don't get me started on pirates. I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint." This drew their attention. "You knew Flint," Zoran asked. "Yeah," B.E.N. answered, "He always had a temper problem. In fact, he's the reason I'm stuck here." "So, you know about the treasure?" Erika asked.

"Ah, my memory isn't what it used to be," B.E.N. responded. "Wait a sec. I re-re-remember," he said as if he had a glitch, "Tr-Treasure! Lots of treasure, buried…. buried in the cen-centriod of the mechanism. And, there was this big door, opening and closing, and opening and closing. Captain Flint wanted to make sure that no one would ever get to his treasure…. so I…………. AHHH!!! Reboot, reboot, reboot!" Zoran smacked B.E.N. with the hilt of his keyblade.

"I'm sorry," B.E.N. said, "I've lost my mind. You haven't found it have you?" B.E.N. turned around to show that part of his head was missing. After saying that they hadn't seen it, the warriors and Jim tried to leave, but B.E.N. insisted that they go to his place. They decided that B.E.N.'s home would be the perfect place to hide.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	29. Get The Map Back

**Chapter 29**

B.E.N. led everyone to his home. They decided to hide out there until they could come up with a plan to defeat the pirates. Suddenly, B.E.N. started yelling, "Hey, there are some more of your buddies." But what B.E.N. thought were friends were actually foes.

The pirates had found them. Erika started shooting her arrows and Jim shot from his laser gun. Zoran was about to unleash a fire spell on them when Silver held up a white flag. As he waved the flag, he yelled, "Parley!" It seemed that he was ready to surrender. "I'd like to speak with you Jim," Silver called. Jim was uncertain, but decided to go and talk. The warriors still didn't trust Silver, so they kept their weapons at the ready.

"What do ya think they're talking about?" Tyson asked. "Silver's probably bargaining for the map," Amelia guessed. "So, he thinks we still have it?" Zoran asked. "Maybe, we can us that to buy some time." Then, they heard Silver scream, "I swear, I'll use the ship's cannon to blast you all to Kingdom Hearts itself!" After saying that, two pirate heartless appeared by Silver's side. "Well there goes that plan," Erika commented.

Later that night, the group had a lot to think about. How were they going to live through this? "Without the map, we're dead," Jim said. "If we try to leave we're dead," Zoran added. "And if we stay here…" Erika started. "We're dead! We're dead! "We're dead!" Morph finished happily. "Well," B.E.N. said, "I don't know about you guys, but I need some fresh air. So, I'll just slip out the back door." "Back door?" The four said together.

Jim had an idea. "Tyson, Erika," he said, "You guys stay here in case the pirates attack. Zoran and I will be right back." "Wait, what are we doing?" Zoran asked. Instead of giving an answer, Jim just jumped into B.E.N.'s back door, leaving Zoran, B.E.N. and Morph to follow.

The back door was a series of mechanized tunnels that ran through all of Treasure Planet. When Zoran and Jim got to the other end, they found themselves at the pirates' campsite. B.E.N. burst through the exit yelling, "What's the plan?" Amazingly enough, B.E.N.'s big mouth didn't wake up the sleeping pirates. Jim explained the plan to Zoran and B.E.N. "We'll sneak onto the Legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map." "Good plan," Zoran stated, "Except, how do we get there?" "On that," Jim answered pointing to a longboat.

The group made it below deck of the ship. As Jim was about to explain the details of his plan, B.E.N. yelled, "I'll disconnect the laser cannons," and ran of singing, "Yo, ho, yo, ho, A pirate's life for me." Jim was about to stop him when Zoran said, "Let him go. How much trouble could he cause?" B.E.N. arrived at the control room saying to himself, "All I gotta do is pull one little wire." Then he realized how many wires there were. All unlabeled. "Oh mama."

Meanwhile, Zoran, Jim, and Morph made their way to the longboat bay and found the map. Just as they found it, some alarms went off. "_B.E.N.!_" Zoran thought. They ran up to the upper deck, Jim saying, "That stupid robot's gonna get us all……… killed." Something stood in their way. Mr. Scroop and two Flying Pirate Heartless.

Scroop had it in for Jim more than Zoran, so he went blow deck to deal with him. Zoran went above deck to deal with the heartless. As Zoran fought the increasing number of heartless, he realized something. He was getting noticeably lighter. Then, he was floating in the air. Turned out that B.E.N. had turned off the ship's artificial gravity by mistake.

When Zoran looked over, he saw Jim and Scroop floating up the main mast. Using the anti-gravity to his advantage, Zoran flew towards them. As Jim continued to float up, Scroop said, "Say hello to Mr. Arrow for me." Jim saw Zoran hanging onto the crow's nest extending his hand out. Jim smiled and said, "Tell him yourself!" Jim dove down to Zoran and kicked up Scroop.

As soon as Zoran grabbed Jim's hand he cast a spell that Silver taught him. "Gravity!" Silver had taught Zoran that spell for in case the ship lost its artificial gravity. Gravity had been restored to Zoran and Jim while Scroop continued to float into the farthest reaches of space.

Finally, B.E.N. restored the entire ship's gravity and disabled the laser cannons. "Laser cannons disconnected Captain Jimmy sir!" B.E.N. exclaimed once he was above deck. "What about the map?" Zoran asked. Jim pulled out a shining gold sphere from his pocket. He got it.

The group returned to the hideout. Jim ran to a sleeping silhouette and said, "Doc, we got the map." The silhouette turned out to be Silver. He grabbed the map and said, "Fine work Jimbo. Fine work indeed."

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	30. Flint's Trap

**Chapter 30**

It turned out that while Jim, Zoran, B.E.N., and Morph were getting the map, the pirates managed to capture everyone. Due to their friends being held hostage, Zoran and Jim had no choice but to let themselves be held captive. "You're just like me boys. Ye hates to lose," Silver smirked.

Silver tried to open the map, but was unsuccessful. Jim just laughed. "Open it!" Silver commanded him. Jim looked around at all his friends. They all urged Jim not to open it. But Jim seemed to ignore it. He opened the map and a hologram of Treasure Planet came out. Silver, the pirates, and the warriors looked at it in awe. The hologram turned into a pathway leading to the treasure. Silver smirked and said, "Tie 'em up and leave 'em 'til……"

Suddenly, the path disappeared. Jim said, "You want the map? You take us too." Silver shook his head, but agreed to Jim's terms.

They all followed the map until they could tell that they were near the end. The only thing standing between them and the giant X was a wall of what appeared to be bamboo. "We're getting close lads," Silver announced, "I smell treasure awaiting!" Silver copped down the bamboo to find the path end, but at a cliff. Everyone was confused and the pirates were enraged.

Jim couldn't figure out what was wrong. One of the pirates pushed him over saying, "We never should have followed this boy!" As the warriors tried to help Jim up, Erika noticed something, "Jim, look," she said.

Jim found what Erika was talking about. There was a dent in the ground with markings similar to those on the map. Jim figured the only thing he could try was placing the map in the dent. Suddenly, the ground started to glow green. Then, a green sphere arose from the hole where the map sat, and a large beam shot up from the edge of the cliff. The beam opened up into what seemed like a huge doorway, in the shape of a keyhole.

Inside the keyhole was nothing but space. Jim recognized it as, "The lagoon Nebula?" "But that's halfway cross the galaxy," Silver stated. Jim noticed that the green sphere was a map of the universe. He started listing worlds as he put his finger on each. "Land of Dragons, Olympus Coliseum, Montressor Spaceport."

As Jim placed his finger on each world, the keyhole closed and opened to reveal each world. "So that's how Flint did it," Zoran commented, "He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure." "But where'd he stash it all?" Silver asked enraged. Tyson remembered something, "B.E.N. said that the treasure was buried in the centriod of the mechanism. What if the whole world is the mechanism? That means the treasure is in the center of the world."

Erika managed to put two and two together. "So that means," she said as she placed her finger on the center of Treasure Planet on the map. The portal opened to reveal a mound of gold and other valuables. The pirates rushed in, following Jim, Silver, and B.E.N.

"Zoran. This is the Keyhole. You have to lock it," Erika said. "No," Zoran responded, "If I lock it, Jim and B.E.N. could be trapped there forever." Not sure on what to do, the warriors decided to follow everyone in. Amelia and Doppler were left in the longboat they were riding in, with a pirate keeping an eye on them.

The warriors found Jim and B.E.N. on a small ship loaded with treasure. As they headed over to them, the surface beneath them started to shake violently. The warriors hurried toward their friends. "Guys, what's going on?" Zoran asked.

B.E.N. started to explain, "You see Captain Flint wanted to make sure that no one would ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this place to fill to the brim with heartless. Those heartless would then submerge this entire world into darkness, and everyone with it. I remember that stuff now! Yahoo!"

B.E.N. was right. Heartless were appearing from everywhere. Jim had a plan. "Tyson, do your robotic parts come with tools?" Tyson nodded. "Great. I may need you," Jim continued, "Zoran, Erika, and B.E.N. You guys go help the captain and the doc. If we're not out in five minutes, leave without us."

Even though they didn't like the plan that much, they went along with it anyway. With Tyson's and Morph's help, Jim managed to hotwire the old ship. "Yes, we are so out of here!" Jim exclaimed. Silver said from behind them, "Well aren't you boy's the eighth wonder of the universe?" Tyson simply summoned his hammer in response. "I liked ya Jimbo. But I've come too far to let you stand between me and me treasure."

Suddenly, a Darkside grabbed Jim and Tyson ready to devour their hearts. In the process, it knocked the little ship over and almost into the dark abyss below, but Silver wouldn't let it. In few seconds, Silver realized that Jim was in trouble. He then thought, '_Is this treasure really more important than one of me first real friends?_' Finally, Silver let go of the ship and tried distracting the Darkside.

Tyson managed to pull out his hammer and smash the Darkside's face in. Then, Jim, Silver and Tyson ran outside the portal to find the R.L.S. Legacy floating in front of them. They all got in, and tried to make a quick getaway. Treasure Planet was pure madness, with darkness and land flying everywhere. Eventually, it caused some major damage to the ship's engines. Everyone knew that they couldn't escape the planet in time now. Then, Jim had yet another idea.

"We have to turn around," he said, "If we can open a different door to the portal, it can get us out of here." Jim and Silver made a flying surfboard out of some metal and a spare rocket. As Jim hopped on, Zoran hopped on behind him, keyblade ready. "Who else will protect you from heartless?" The two set off to change the portal.

Jim flew through all the obstacles while Zoran, slashed through heartless. They were doing well, until they ran out of fuel. The two fell into a large crevice. Jim was struggling to get them back in the air. Then, Zoran remembered a trick he first tried back on Ant Island. "Jim, grab my hand!" he yelled. Jim didn't get it, but trusted his friend. Zoran placed his keyblade under his feet and yelled, "Fira!" Then, they were flying again. Jim understood and put his own feet on the keyblade.

It was a close call, but everyone made it back to the Spaceport. The warriors returned to the repair shop just in time. "Hey fellas," the repair alien said, "Just finished your ship. It'll fly, but there are still some damages that I can't get fixed. There is a space station not far from here that should be able to help."

As all the warriors got into the ship, Zoran noticed he had a follower. Morph had followed him all the way from the legacy. Zoran didn't understand at first, until Morph turned into a summon charm.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	31. A New Space Station

Chapter 31

The warriors flew through space looking for the space station they were told about, their ship falling apart. Finally, they spotted a green and white station. A strange little green man with three eyes appeared on the communications screen. "You are flying in a restricted zone. What is your purpose?" the little man said. "Our ship is in need of repair," Tyson answered like he knew what he was doing. "Cleared to land," the little alien said.

A small hatch opened up on the side of the station. Zoran carefully flew in. As soon as the warriors got out of the gummi ship, they found themselves surrounded by the little green men. The LGMs. "Ooooooo!" they all said, observing the gummi ship. "Boys!" yelled a scary sounding voice.

The warriors looked at the entrance to see a man with a thick mustache enter the room. He wore a green and white space suit and had a purple peg leg. "Uh-oh," the LGMs said together. "How many times do I have to tell you clowns, No civilians in Star Command!" the man said.

He turned to the warriors and said, "As long as you're here, think you can be of some assistance?" The warriors all looked at each other. "Depends. What do need?" Kino asked. "Follow me to the training deck and I'll show you," the man said, "By the way, name's Commander Nebula." The warriors introduced themselves and followed Nebula to the training deck.

On the way, Nebula explained to the warriors what Star Command was. It was a space station filled with people called Space Rangers. It was their job to protect the galaxy as best they could. Erika said that they were doing the same. "Well, if you can help us out, I might make you official space rangers then."

Upon arrival the warriors saw from a viewing platform, a bunch of men and women in space suits similar to Nebula's, fighting a familiar foe. "Nobodies!" Zoran exclaimed. "Yeah," Nebula said, "Some guy in a white cloak brought 'em. He said they could help train the rookies. But all they've done is nearly get everybody killed. Only one ranger that's tried to fight them has succeeded." "Who?" Stitch asked. "Her," the commander said pointing at a young woman with blue skin. "One of the best rookies I've ever seen," Nebula continued. "If she can handle it, what do you need us for?" Kino asked. "Kino!" Erika yelled in disbelief. "It's a rule we have that no ranger can go into action without backup." "What about the other rangers?" Kino asked. "Take a look," Nebula said. Everyone else had fled. "Besides, we have more staff here than just rangers. If these guys got out of hand, everybody on the station would be in danger."With no more questions, the warriors leaped into action, helping out the young rookie.

About a few minutes later, a man entered the observation station of the training room. "Commander Nebula," he said. "Ah, Lightyear," Nebula said, "There's something I want you to see.

Meanwhile, the warriors and the young rookie continued to fight. When all the nobodies were gone, the rookie said, "Wow, you guys were great. My name's Mira by the way." As the warrior all introduced themselves to her, three Berserker nobodies came out of nowhere and attacked.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


End file.
